Universal Truths
by honeynutmaryse
Summary: Katniss is thrown into the Hunger Games. She doesn't expect to find a Career any more than a brutal killer. She is surprised at every turn and finds out that maybe he wants some more with the Girl on Fire. How will she react? Read to find out! Rated M at the outset for violence and other mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi all, this is my first fanfiction story. I've read pretty much all the Cato/Katniss stories on this site and wondered if I could take a stab at one myself. Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think. Pretty please? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights over the Hunger Games nor is this fanfic based on any others that exist to my knowledge. Any resemblance is purely accidental. The Hunger Games are the sole property of Suzanne Collins (and her publisher, most likely!)**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

As I watch the recap of the reaping on the train, I can help but think to myself that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a Career tribute, born and bred for the Hunger Games, must be in want of a weapon. And a body. After all, they train for the Games their whole lives. Can they really know anything other than bloodlust?

As I stare at the male District 2 tribute, a volunteer (surprise, surprise!) like me, I can't help but feel that it's all true. His eyes are cold, a killer's eyes. It is a chilling thought; one that I have to settle into before I come face to face with him in particular. I cannot show fear, or that they, the Careers, intimidate me. It will not do. Not at all.

3 hours before, Justice Building, post-Reaping:

"_Remember Catnip, Gale says to me in my room at the Justice building, you can't let them know you're afraid. You are coming back to us. There is no other alternative."_

"_I know Gale, but I'm not sure I can come out of this..."_

"_You have to be sure. If you doubt yourself, you won't come back to us. Just always remember why you volunteered. Think of Prim."_

"_You'll take care of her while I'm gone, won't you? I don't know if mom will be able to keep herself together", I choke on my words as I think of my poor baby sister, reaped in her first year. The odds are never in our favour, not in my family..._

"_I will Katniss, but you have to come back because I won't be able to take care of her forever... I start working in the mines soon and I won't have time to hunt."_

_I know he means well, but I can't help but feel a little betrayed by this statement. As tears continue to roll down my cheeks, Gale sees this and envelops me into one of his bear hugs. _

"_Everything will be alright, Catnip. Just remember that we all love you and need you to come home."_

As I stare at the television screen, unseeing, I can't help but feel a pang of regret because I will most likely not be coming back. But I have to try.I school my features back into an impassive expression, not giving my doubts away.

Haymitch, although drunk, surreptitiously observes Peeta, the male District 12 tribute, and I to see if we tributes are different this year. Do we have the will to fight back? Or will we die in the bloodbath like most other tributes from our district?

I know he isn't as drunk as he is making it seem. His eyes are still calculating, keen and haunted. Why are they haunted? I'm not sure. Probably because of the Games. I have seen the victors on the Victory Tour. Their eyes are never the same when they come out of there...

I notice, out of the corner of my eye, that Haymitch is studying me. I turn my eyes to him and raise an eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking how my evaluation is coming along. Grey meets grey as he gives me an almost imperceptible smirk. I don't know what it means so I put it out of my mind and return to the recap where a little girl's name has just been called in District 11. Her name is Rue. All I can think of when I look at her is Prim. She has the same innocent eyes and seems terrified, just like Prim was when her name was called. I feel an irrepressible urge to protect Rue. To do everything in my power to keep her from being killed.

Our Reaping goes by and I rise to go back to my room on this opulent train. I shower and changer and fall into the massive bed in the middle of my room and drift off into a restless slumber as we speed closer to our deaths.

What little sleep I get is riddled with nightmares, one of which sticks out in my mind. I wake up from it covered in sweat and screaming.

_I am running in the woods with all the nameless tributes chasing me, each holding a weapon. I am weaponless. I've tried climbing a tree to escape but in vain. I'm getting more and more winded and have to stop but I don't. That's until I come to a cliff and there's nowhere to go. I can't jump down to my death or let the tributes catch and kill me. _

_I am going to jump. It's better going out in your own way than by someone who just may make your death agonizingly painful. I brace myself to jump down the rocky cliff but I something holds me back. It's Peeta, the Boy with the Bread, to whom I owe my life and my family's. I look him in the eyes to see if he's there to help or harm me but his eyes don't give much away. Which is odd since his eyes are always so expressive. Suddenly his expression changes to the one I'm used to seeing every time he looks at me. I'm not exactly sure what it means but it's warm and full of some kind of emotion – almost the same look I get from Prim but different...like Gale's. _

"_Peeta, please help me", I plead. I'm not quite sure what the look in his eyes means but I sure as hell try to work into my favour so I don't have to die by those tributes. _

_As they corner Peeta and I, I look around to try and find an escape route. Anything will do at this point. But then, I feel a sharp pain in my gut. I look down and see red blossoming on my shirt. I feel the blood dripping down my stomach and I look up to see Peeta's eyes, the blue of the sky on a warm, cloudless, sunny day. They have hardened to ice and a look of hatred is plastered on his face, smirk and all. _

_The other tributes advance on me as Peeta backs away laughing and they start to cut me. But I don't die. I must endure each slice from each tribute until I feel weightless. I am no longer touching the ground. Someone has raised me up in their arms and is carrying my away from the torture. I see Prim in the distance, lying on the ground covered in red. The comes Gale's body. I cry out for them knowing nothing can be done. As I look around wildly I see more bodies on the ground. Madge, Posy, Rory, Mom, Hazelle, Vick, everyone I care about is there. They are all dead. I scream for them all but nothing helps. I am crying. Having been set back down on the ground, I start to run to Prim's body screaming her name until I feel a pair of strong arms embrace me. They are comforting. _

_He whispers in my ear that it will all be okay. I look up and see that the person comforting me is none other than the District 2 tribute. He looks at me with the same caring eyes as Peeta. I cling to him wanting him to make it all go away but as look into his eyes, I feel my chest start to constrict. It is getting harder and harder to breathe. I never break eye contact and ask him why. _

_He says "Because you cannot win, Katniss"._

_That's when I wake up. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I'm ecstatic you actually like what's going through my head. Same to the ones who story alerted or favorited (I'm making up words! I'm an author! Woohoo!). It's great to be on the flip side of this. The next chapter will be from Cato's POV. I just wanted to establish some other background before we got going with the meat in this story. Call it a two chapter introduction if you will. :) I hope you like this chapter as well!**

Chapter 2

Haymitch POV

I'm just an old drunk to everyone, but I've been around the Games for a while and I know what to look for in a winner. I very rarely see anything in my tributes but this year is different. I have a fighter. A survivor.

I remember the first time I saw...Katniss, is it? I was at the Hob, the black market I get my liquor from. She couldn't have been more than twelve. She was emaciated and looked like most other Seam kids but something was different. There was that look in her sad grey eyes. Determination. It helped that she was trading illegally hunted animals for other food!

It was mostly after she left though that I found out who she was. The Hob merchants started talking about how her father had been one of the unfortunate miners who had died in the explosion six months before. She had been seen around the Hob before that, always in the company of her father. But, in the early spring, following his death, she started appearing at the Hob on her own with game to trade. She surprised everyone with the quality of her kills. Always in the eye. No one knew that she could hunt. Just like her father.

She was highly respected by almost everyone in the District, from the Hob merchants to the mayor and even the Peacekeepers. Some of the merchants from town were the only exceptions. Like the baker's wife. She was a mean bitch.

Over the last five years though, Katniss has done nothing but continue to be talked about. She has been known for her strength and determination. It really should be a crime that her sister had to get chosen in her first year but a testament to her dedication to her family that she volunteered to take little Primrose's place.

Now, we're in the train, watching the recaps and I take this moment to size up both my tributes. The other tributes aren't much of a concern to me right now because a) I know what to expect, b) I can watch the recap with commentary when we get to the Capitol, and c) I need to know exactly what, or rather who, I have to work with.

Peeta is easy to read. He's clearly in love with Katniss. He looks like a lost little puppy that's found its mother. It's sickening really.

He's a people person so that should work in his favour with the sponsors. Maybe we can make it work for both of them... but that will depend on him. On how much does he love that girl. Hmph! I guess that will have to be figured out later. He looks strong too which should give him an edge in the bloodbath.

Katniss though is more difficult. She is expressionless, almost like a stone. She watches the recaps but she seems to phase out after the District Two tribute volunteers. A fleeting look of fear crosses her face but then it's back to a blank stare. After a while though she notices me observing her. She arches an eyebrow, and gives me this look questioning whether she's passed my test. Or, saying that she sees through the drunken mentor act. I am a drunk, no question, but after drinking for twenty something years, I can hold my liquor more than most. I act it up so I can keep an eye on people and keep them away from me.

It's actually quite clear that she sees though this act but she doesn't say anything. Probably for the same reason I don't say anything. It wouldn't do to actually get to know each other. Not at all.

Peeta's POV

I'm strangely happy to be here, on this train, as a tribute for District 12. At least now I can talk to Katniss. Sad isn't it? I have been in love with this girl since we were five and she sang, and I have never said a word to her. Sure I burnt bread to give to her so she wouldn't look so sick anymore but then I couldn't follow up the next day, even when she looked at me after school looking so grateful. From that day onwards she seemed to get better but she never looked at me again and I never spoke to her. I'm an idiot, I know.

Well, now here's my chance to talk to her, tell her how I feel even. Maybe. We'll see. At the very least, here's my chance to make sure she goes back home to Prim. She's needed a whole lot more than me. Sure, my brothers and my dad will miss me but no one actually needs me to survive. I can't compete with that and have no plans to. And let's face it, I am never going to come out of there. I have no chance. Katniss... She could actually win this thing. She's an amazing hunter and everyone knows she can survive. Even mom said it and that she may actually win this thing. I wonder if Haymitch will help...

I hope Katniss is doing ok. She hasn't said a word since we got on the train. And now she's going to bed. And I still haven't said a word to her.

**Please review! I need feedback on it all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was writing this chapter and a differently characterised Cato emerged so I had to rewrite it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all those who have story alerted or favorited. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Jag, thank you so much for taking the time to review. Twice! I appreciate the feedback (and the requests to continue) more than I can say. So I think I'll dedicate this chapter to you! **

**This chapter will be from Cato's POV with respect to the recaps but I think things will start moving forward a little faster in future chapters, so please bear with me. We'll see as I go along really since the story is still all in my head. **

Cato's POV

Finally, the Reaping over! Now we can get to the good stuff before the great stuff. Now that we're in the Capitol, in the sitting room on District two's floor of the training centre, I can sit, relax, and watch the Reaping of all those kids I'm expected to slaughter.

I was chosen to volunteer and, in District 2, tributes who volunteer are expected to be grateful for having been chosen and be proud. We are to bring honor to our District, nothing more, nothing less. I am Cato Thorin(*) a.k.a. Brutal, Bloody Cato and the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I am a trained killer who takes pleasure in the prospect of slaughtering innocent children.

I was chosen for the Hunger Games this year since I'm by far the best fighter District 2 has. I am what they call a natural athlete. I am strong, agile, and fast. Training comes naturally to me. I have always been better at fighting than my peers and even some older trainees but I only had to do half the work. Naturally, I trained harder than most so I'm bigger, faster, stronger than everyone.

I'm flexible too, which is a big advantage over everyone else. At 6'2" I can touch my toes without bending my knees. My secret? Something they call yoga. It used to be popular in the dark days. They still show some of the classes on one of the Capitol channels. The Academy also offers some classes. Mostly girls take those classes and I was ragged on when I started attending some but they quickly shut up when it gave me an even bigger edge over my fellow trainees. The edge I got wasn't just in training either... Let's just say I was known for being, among other things, creative in bed. All of a sudden, the guys started attending the courses. The courses are quite popular now with both genders. Ha!

"You will be expected to ally with Districts 1 and 4", says Brutus my mentor.

The recap has finally started. District 1 is up and I'm not impressed.

"Seriously? We have to ally with these losers? They will get us killed faster. We can't rely on the ditsy blonde to have our backs!", yells Clove.

"Don't worry, Clovey, we'll have each other's backs until the end. We don't need anybody else."

Our reaping goes by but I don't pay much attention. I look good. Clove looks like a tiny psychopath, ready to kill anything that moves. Let's just say it's unheard of for a fifteen year old to get chosen to volunteer. She's vicious. Still not better than me though. Just decent competition.

A bunch of other districts go by and all I can think is _dead_. We just finished District 10 and I'm seriously fighting the urge to get up and go to bed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if these are the quickest games in history!" I scoff.

The District 11 girl is reaped and she's the first one I feel bad for. She's so small. She doesn't even have a chance. The boy tribute though...

"He's bigger than you, Cato!"

"No he's not. He just looks bigger because of who's next to him. That girl is tiny! And even if he is as big as I am, that means nothing. He may not have any real skills."

Hmm, he may actually be a challenge, if he can wield a weapon.

Urgh! District 12 is up now. Nobody worth noticing ever come out of there. Their tributes almost never get passed the bloodbath.

"Primrose Everdeen" says the ridiculous looking escort.

The poor girl. Another 12 year old – that's too young for the Games. Those two 12 year olds will be the hardest to k... My ears perk up disturbing my thoughts. Someone is yelling something... sounds like the girls name. She's trying to push past the peacekeepers.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

A volunteer? From 12? Hmm.. That's unexpected. And...brave.

Don't get me wrong, I'm psyched about being in these games but.. I've trained my whole life like the rest of Districts 1, 2 and 4. But, generally, being reaped is a death sentence for every other district.

The district's escort's voice breaks through my musings saying: "Was that your sister dear?"

I focus my eyes back on the tv and look at the tribute who is nodding at the escort. So she's volunteering protect her sister! I stare in awe.

I get my first real look at her, as she stands on the stage looking out at her district. She's thin but not like the rest of them in that district. She doesn't look like she could die of starvation any day. She's muscular, all lean muscle. She has dark chocolate brown hair, smooth olive skin, tantalizing full lips... and those eyes! Two silver orbs that are the opposite of cold. You can see the fierce determination in them. She wants to come back home. She will do anything it takes to get back to her sister. They have seen a lot, have lost any all traces of childhood, and have lost their innocence. They speak a thousand words. This girl can take care of herself. _That's not right. I want to take care of her. _She looks so strong, not muscle strength but from the inside. _I want to see what's underneath that façade. I want to be strong for her_. I'm faced with the overwhelming urge to protect her from everything that could hurt her. Which isn't right... is it?

The camera then pans to the rest of the district and the escort calls for applause for the girl because she volunteered. The boy who took her sister from her is looking at her with a mixture of sadness and admiration. There's a similar look on almost everyone else's face. Ha! Half the boys are at least a little bit in love with her. It's so obvious! _And they don't have a chance. She's mine!_ That blond boy especially. He looks like a lost puppy looking at her up there.

Nobody clapped. Instead, everyone is silent. Then, as if it was planned, everyone brings their three middle fingers of their right hand to their mouth and rises them in the air, the thumb and pinky finger joined.

"Why are they doing that? What does it mean?" I ask Brutus.

"It's District 12's sign to say goodbye to a person that is dear to them. It conveys a fierce loyalty and respect for the person to whom, the sign is directed. Considering the context here though, I'm inclined to say that you both need to watch your backs. She'll be a contender I think. Especially if this is the Haymitch mentioned last year."

"Bah! That old drunk? He doesn't know anything. Look at him, just a few minutes ago. He fell of the fucking stage for crying out loud! I don't give a shit what he's said. I'll see for myself thanks."

"Enough Clove! You would do well to remember to respect your elders. Especially previous victors!"

"Yes Brutus. Sorry." Clove gets up and leaves, shamefaced.

"What did Haymitch say?", I ask. " Why was he talking to you about her?

Brutus is getting frustrated now. He sighs, "Cato, winning the Games changes things for most people. It changes your perception of others. I don't expect you to understand now. Enobaria here doesn't get it either. Do you know how Haymitch won his games?"

"No, sir."

"He outsmarted the Games and therefore the Capitol."

"What? How? Can anyone even do that?"

"Yes, it can be done but it's not recommended."

"Why?"

"You see Haymitch went far enough into the arena to get to the edge. As you know, there's a force field around the arena to keep the tributes in and everyone else out. But he figured out that if you threw something at the force field, it would bounce back. He used that to defeat the other remaining tribute and won the games. It was ingenious really."

That was pretty cool. "But why did you say it wasn't recommended?"

"The Capitol did not like the stunt he pulled, so they punished him by killing his family. That's why he always drunk."

"Oh." I look at him horrified. "So why was he talking about her?"

"We were discussing tributes and their prospects. He said that not many kids from his district could survive the Games, except this girl." He nods to the now dark television screen.

So she's a survivor. _That's my girl._

_*Sorry if this surname isn't great. I kept toying with a fitting name for his character. I figured Thor- the Norse god of thunder would be kind of fitting since he's super powerful and has the right look for it. Then tried to find a suffix for it and figured Thorin, which is also the name of the Dwarf-King of the lonely mountain (for those who don't get the reference, see The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien)._

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Any feedback would be appreciated... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's Note: All I can say is THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, story alerted, favorite storied, author alerted and favorite authored! I am ecstatic about the great feedback I've received and that so many of you are enjoying what were nothing but stray thoughts last week. For all those who loved the Brutus and Haymitch interactions, there's a little more in this chapter. I think I'll keep it going a little bit and use them as third person pov's on the developing interaction between Cato and Katniss. **

Cato's POV

I'm ready to conquer the people! Ok, it's the tribute presentation parade and I look... powerful, and every ounce the brutal and bloody warrior that I am. _I wonder what she'll come out looking like? One year, they sent their tributes out wearing nothing but coal dust. Hmm... _

Our chariot starts moving and the crowd, which was somewhat loud for District 1, explodes. The people are screaming our names, my name mostly. They are throwing all kinds of stuff at us: flowers, confetti, underwear... I smirk and cross my arms looking out at the crowd. Every woman I look at in the eye swoons. _Too bad I'm taken ladies... nah, not really too bad at all. _

We're almost at the city centre, the crowd having moved on but little from chanting our names when a sudden hush falls over the crowd. Since we're close to the end, I look into the giant screen to see what's going on. Holy crap! She's on fire! _My girl is on fire._ I look around wildly seeing if anyone is going to help her when the crowd erupts. Louder than for us even, they cheer for her, she is the Girl on Fire, _my Firegirl_. Back to the screen I see Firegirl waving to the crowd and blowing kisses to them. She looks fantastic, beautiful and fierce. The fire dances in her eyes and make them look like pool of melted mercury. Her outfit clings to every inch of her small frame. _Man, she's hot! _Her stylist hit her costume right on the nail this year. He made her unforgettable.

Clove is standing beside me seething with not so repressed rage at District 12. "Filthy rats, they are taking all our sponsors! I don't know why the stylists try, it's not like they'll get past the bloodbath."

"Clove, relax. The crowd may like them now but they haven't had a chance to see anything about them yet. For all we know they'll get threes as training scores." _Right, I'll believe that when I see it. She's going to be competition, I can tell._

"Whatever Cato. You're too busy making goo goo eyes at her to notice what they're doing to us." _What? It's obvious? Shit!_

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just sizing up the competition."

"Keep telling yourself that, babe, and maybe it will become true. Besides, looks like you've got competition. Look at him, looking at her like a lovesick puppy, holding her hand. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

_Holding her hand? Fuck!_

My eyes darken as I look on, seeing that Clove is right. _ You just signed your death warrant LoverBoy. You're public enemy number one, now. _

I smile as I think of what I will do to him in the arena. I will need a couple of different weapons to kills him. I plan to do it slowly, very slowly.

Firegirl and LoverBoy have now reached the city circle and President Snow starts his speech. I tune him out and inspect all the other tributes. My eyes land on Firegirl and I can't help but stare until she feels my eyes on her and looks straight into my eyes. Her eyes are still dancing with the fire that lit up her costume a minute ago and she arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I smirk at her, knowing that this usually does the trick with girls. It takes a minute but slowly I can see amusement, I think, settle in and one corner of her mouth lifts a little giving me a half smile. But then, her eyes darken yet she keeps that smile on her face, like she's spotted easy prey...

Katniss POV

He's staring at me. That boy from two. The Career who was in my nightmare. A small shiver goes through my body as I stare back at him and remember the nightmare. Why is he staring at me? His eyes have none of that coldness they did at the reaping. They look more like they did in my dream but there's something else, something possessive...I think. I could understand him glaring since it looks like we've stolen every other district's thunder and possible their sponsors but I don't get this. I told myself I wasn't going to show fear, but surprisingly I'm not afraid right now... I raise an eyebrow at him to see if I can get any indication of what he's doing when he smirks at me.

A smirk? Really? I bet that works with all the girls, doesn't it? _Well, I've got some news for you, boy!_ I give him a crooked smile letting my amusement with his antics shine through my eyes. I won't be fooled that easily. I know now that he's going to try and play mind games with me. Well, two can play at that game. What better target to practice on. I will not be prey to his mind games.

I'm still on my guard. Not for one minute will I forget that he can crush me like a bug with those arms but I figure, if I'm going to die anyway, I might as well try and take him down with me. And I can have a bit of fun in the process. And what better way to hide my fear?

The President's speech is finally over and we get off the chariots and walk over to our mentors, escorts and stylists who are waiting to the side to usher us in the training centre. I see Haymitch talking to a really tall, burly looking man, who I assume is another mentor, nodding his head in our direction. _I wonder what he's talking about..._

Brutus POV

"Looks like your tributes have a little more potential this year, Haymitch" I say as I see them appear on the screen. The crowd is going crazy over them, especially the girl.

The old drunk doesn't interact with many of the victors. It's mostly just Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and I that talk to him. Maybe a few others but that's generally it. We're all scarred from our Games, and in many cases, what came after... Those that never experienced that aftermath of winning the Games, like Enobaria, don't understand why we stick together and understand each other.

"Yeah, They definitely do. Sweetheart, especially."

"Sweetheart? Is that what you're calling your girl tributes these days?"

"Nope. Just her."

"It's her isn't it? The one you told me about last year?" I say.

"Yeah... And she's going to make it out of there this year. She has to. Too many people depend on her."

"Well I guess that remains to be seen."

"You know people in the district look at her like she's a beacon of hope? She and her friend keep half the district alive. It's a heavy burden, having all that hope on your shoulders. Although, I think she's mostly oblivious to it. She's so focused on giving her sister everything she can that she forgets to be."

"That much was obvious at the Reaping. I've never seen that reaction from people at a reaping before. She seems to have gained another admirer in the process too."

"Who? You?"

"Well yes. How could I not after what you've told me. But I didn't mean me." I nod over to Cato making his way to me with Clove. I've been watching Cato since he saw her reaping and started asking questions. The look he had when they showed her on fire... panic. He actually thought her stylist would set her on fire, even if it was just for a minute, I know he's affected by her.

"Really? That's an interesting development... A career and a Seam kid? That would be a first." Haymitch laughs and walks away to meet his tributes and congratulate them on their reception from the Capitol.

I shake my head and go to my tributes, wondering if she can take on my tributes.

**Okay so thought process here re Katniss was this: I'm trying to make Katniss a little less emotionally stunted. I get the guarded, more mature personality and everything (trust me that's me most days) but I thought adding a little bit of the essence of Elizabeth Bennett would work for this story. A little less scowling and adding a little more impertinence and archness to taunt Cato, who's already losing himself to her, would lighten the mood I think. EB is one of my favorite heroines so I couldn't resist... Make sense? What to do you think? **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, any feedback would be appreciated... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I appreciate all the feedback whether in reviews or story alerts. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this next installment! Peenis0314 this one's for you, as a little thank you for being my most verbose and frequent reviewer. **

Katniss POV

We're now inside the training centre after the parade talking with Haymitch, Cinna, Effie and Portia. Thank goodness we're out of the eye of the Capitol... for a little while at least. Now we have to get ready for the dinner being held in honour of the tributes. As if it will do us any good to socialize with the others. I guess they don't get that getting to know someone you are going to have to kill isn't ideal.

"Do we really have to go to this thing, Haymitch?"

Before Haymitch can even react (he looks as enthusiastic as I do right now), Effie pipes in with her ever annoying chirp, "Of course dear! How else will you make alliances when you're in the Games? Plus it's a good way to attract sponsors. And all the previous victors will be there."

"Yeah! We can ask them for tips on how to survive in the Games!"

"Boy, if you don't already know how to survive, there's not much a victor will be able to teach you. You will do better learning some skills in training."

"Yeah but they'd be able to tell us what to focus on, wouldn't they?"

Haymitch sighs, "That's what your mentor is for. You know, one would think you don't have any faith in my mentoring abilities, kid with the way you're talking."

Poor Peeta is now embarrassed.

"Haymitch, stop trying to make Peeta feel bad. He just wants to succeed in the Games. We both know that you'll mentor us to the best of your abilities. What's the harm in trying to get an extra push but talking to previous victors?"

"Are you saying I will make a crappy mentor because of my drinking?", he says threateningly.

I sigh. "Oh, get over yourself Haymitch! You know that's not what I was saying."

I turn to Cinna and we make our way to what will be my bedroom for the next few days where apparently my prep team is waiting for me. We have one hour to get me ready for this tedious excuse of an evening. _But maybe I'll get to see that boy again. And figure out what he was thinking earlier..._

I force that thought out of my head and try to listen to my prep team go on and on about how Peeta and I stole the show at the parade and that even District 2, with the very handsome boy, didn't compare to us. Damn, seems like even listening to my prep team I can't get away from thinking of him. _He is very handsome though._ Shut up! I tell myself. I can't think like that if I'm going to win not only the games but his mind games.

I emerge from my bedroom precisely one hour later wearing another of Cinna's creations. It is a floor length, royal blue dress with loosely woven straps. The back of the dress is also woven up to my lower back. It is made of some very soft and comfortable material and I am surprisingly not too self-conscious wearing it though it clings to my form. Not to stray too far from the fire theme Cinna seems hell bent on integrating in my outfits, there are soft blue flame designs embroidered at the bottom of the dress with a few red and yellow threads coursing through them. I'm told that blue is the colour a flame will turn when it is at its hottest. The red and orange only accentuate the flames and make them look like they are flickering as I walk. Luckily, I am allowed to wear flat sandals so I don't teeter in hells all night and make a fool of myself in the process. Our district is already not taken seriously, it wouldn't help it if I was falling all over the place all night.

As we head to the elevator, Haymitch holds me back a moment to talk to me privately and indicates that the others should proceed and that we would meet them downstairs.

"Sweetheart, you seem to have captured the District 2 male's attention. I don't know what his intentions are so be careful around him. Don't go near the girl because she's obviously furious with you because of the parade. I'm not quite sure what is going through the boy's head though..."

"Don't worry Haymitch, I can take care of myself. Besides, I won't let him get into my head. I already know he's trying to do that."

"I know you can take care of yourself, trust me, but I need you to remember that he has been trained for this. The Games is all he knows so even if he does one thing, it could mean something else. Just keep that in mind, please."

"Okay Haymitch, I promise." I smile in what I hope is a reassuring way.

"Good. Let's go and get this evening over with."

Cato POV

Clove, Brutus, our escort and I are some of the first to arrive at the dinner. Here we're supposed to suck up to potential sponsors and mingle with previous victors and this year's other tributes. I'm not too worried about sucking up to sponsors. Our district always gets a lot of them regardless of who is participating. We have the highest numbers of victors after all. It'll be interesting to talk to the other tributes and see who's easy to intimidate and who isn't and who has potential to be in the Career alliance. I know it's usually just the Careers from 1, 2 and 4 but from the looks of things, the only tributes with potential within these districts are Clove and I. It's not looking good... _Maybe Firegirl is good enough to be in the alliance..._

Speaking of which, all the other tributes arrive within 10 minutes of us except her and her mentor. Is she trying to be fashionable late or something? _I wonder what she'll look like._

About 5 minutes later, she comes in and my breath catches in my throat. During the parade she was dressed in a black unitard thing that left nothing to the imagination but now, in that blue dress, whoa! _She's hot!_ Her hair hangs in soft waves around her face and her eyes are the first thing you see.

Once I can tear my eyes away from her, I scan the room and notice that all the men are openly staring at her. Nobody is even paying attention to Glimmer, the District 1 tribute who most would say is the most beautiful girl around. Well, looks like Firegirl's made at least one enemy. Glimmer is fuming that both Marvel and I are ignoring her.

I feel watched all of a sudden and turn back to FIregirl and she stares me down. We hold each other's gaze for a minute, ten minutes, who knows? Then she breaks eye contact looking sideways with a little smirk. Man, would I love to know what she's thinking!

Brutus POV

I've been watching Cato carefully since the Reaping and have seen the signs. The most recent of which happened just a few minutes ago. When Katniss came in his jaw dropped. He closed it right away but the admiration and desire in his eyes stayed put. Eventually, he looks around the room but looks right back at her and they lock eyes for a minute or two and she eventually turns away smiling to herself.

She's definitely getting a lot of attention, although I'm not sure that's a good thing if she comes out of this. We all know what she'll have to face... what almost all the victors have to look forward to.

But I have to focus on Cato right now... If he lets himself fall for this girl, he won't come out of the Games. His head won't be in the right place anymore and we can't have that. My first and only responsibility is to make sure that he returns home a victor. Clove is Enobaria's responsibility. And while I like Clove, it's Cato I need to worry about and so I decide to talk to him before things get out of control.

"Cato, what are you playing at exactly?"

"What do you mean, Brutus?"

"Don't act so dense! You know perfectly well what I mean. You and Katniss. What's going on between you two?"

"Katniss? Who the hell is that?"

"Now you're really being stupid! The girl from District 12!"

"Oh! Firegirl. Her name is Katniss? I didn't know."

"Gee, for someone who is staring at her like a sap, you'd think you'd at least know her name. Pathetic. So what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just sizing up the competition."

"Cut the crap, Cato. I will not have you lying to me. You are to stop whatever it is that's going on now, do you hear me? I will not have you distracted during the Games. I will have you coming home and you won't be if you lose your focus."

"Don't worry, Brutus. I won't lose focus. My goal is still to win the Games, nothing else."

He's lying to me but he doesn't seem to know it. He is falling for that girl and quicker than I thought possible.

Katniss POV

This evening has been atrocious so far. I am not a people person so I don't know how they expect me to try and win sponsors. It seems though that my lack of personality isn't really hurting my popularity with the sponsors. I have not had a solitary moment in 3 hours!

I am in my first lull of the evening and I look over at my now favorite target and notice that he doesn't really have anyone around him either. Time to play maybe? As I am looking at him and start heading towards him (all the other tributes have been mingling so why can't we?), his head whips around and his gaze settles on me. I give him a little smile to show that I come in peace.

He seems to decide that he wants to either hear what I have to say and meets me in the middle. Unfortunately, meeting in the middle is meeting in the middle of the room. I don't want to attract anymore grief from Haymitch so I discreetly motion to the side of the room where there is a more secluded area that, at least a little more sheltered from inquiring minds.

We get to the spot at approximately the same time and I stick my hand out and introduce myself. "Katniss, District 12."

"Cato, District 2."

"So you like what you've seen so far, Cato?" He looks a little taken aback at my forwardness as his eyes widen but then he shrugs.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've caught you staring at me quite a few times now, I was just curious. So what is it that you see that you like so much to keep looking?"

Cato POV

Ok, she's blunt. Truth or play it cool? Hmm.. A mixture of both may be best..

"I'm sizing up the competition mostly."

"Mostly, eh? So I'm competition? How do you know I have any skill?"

"Yeah, mostly. I just have a gut feeling about you. Plus you look determined to go back home. They teach us at the Academy that brute strength can overcome anything but I don't agree. Someone like you has to be a threat because you will do whatever you have to do to get home."

It's her turn to look surprised. "Looks like you've got it right, Cato. I won't stop at anything until I can get home to Prim."

"She's you little sister, right? The one you volunteered for?"

"Yeah. She's the most important person in my life."

A wistful look comes across her face when she starts talking about her sister, but then she frowns, seeming confused about something.

"You alright there Firegirl?"

"Firegirl, really?" She arches an eyebrow and tightens her lips like she's trying to hide her smile. Her eyes sparkle with I don't know what... Mischief maybe?

I try to play it cool but she is irresistible with that arched eyebrow. I shrug, unable to hide a smile at her reaction. "Yeah, the Capitol's nickname for you is the Girl on Fire, just figured I'd be original."

"Ok then. Listen, I have to go before Haymitch comes looking for me but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah sure! We start training tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning." _Shit, nice job Cato. Way to play it cool._

"Bye Cato." And she winks at me.

I just smirk at her.

Katniss POV

He smirked at me! Again! I need to keep an upper hand on this guy. I can't quite figure out what's going on in his head but I assume it's just more of the same... trying to get in my head.

As I'm walking away, I turn my head to look at him again and send him a smirk of my own.

Cato POV

_What is this girl doing to me? _That little smile over her shoulder was so... sexy. _Those lips are mine! _It takes everything I have not to go after her. All I want to do is grab her by the shoulders, spin her around and kiss her. That will show everyone that she's mine. Only mine.

**I don't know how I feel about this last bit, where they actually interact but there it is. The insanely hot and humid weather is making my brain fuzzy (with the humidity, it was 47 degrees Celsius today, that 115 degrees Fahrenheit!). Anyone want a section in Cinna's POV? I hadn't planned on doing it but if there's enough interest, I might just be persuaded to write it. Otherwise, it will be more of the same POVs (Cato, Katniss, and mentors). Please review and let me know what you think**!

**Now some bad news, I'm flying across the country tomorrow on vacation so I won't be able to update regularly for the next three weeks. But, hopefully I have time to write (and type?) a full chapter or two in the plane so you can get another one in a couple of days. **

**Maryse**


	6. Chapter 6

**The usual disclaimer applies here!**

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while. As I said in my last author's note, I'm away on vacation right now, and so I can't update regularly. On a side note, I went crab fishing yesterday off the dock at White Rock in British Columbia. I highly recommend it. B.C. is beautiful. Anyhow, here's the next chapter (sorry about any mistakes.. I typed this on my phone in the plane)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and story alerters! Courtney DiLaurentis, this one's for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

Katniss pov

Shortly after my encounter with Cato, all the tributes are ushered out of the room by our mentors back to our floors.  
My conversation with Cato excepted, this evening has not been fun and I am exhausted from this day.

We get to our floor and I head straight to my room unwilling to discuss the evening with anyone, least of all Haymitch. I peel off Cinna's dress and decide to shower quickly to wind down from this hectic day.

As the hot water streams over my body, I can't help but think of the events from the last few days. Cato... He's sparked a reaction in me that I've never encountered before. I have been flirting. I've never flirted before. And so far I don't think I'm doing to badly.

I don't know exactly why it's coming to me so easily, but every time he's around, my eye is drawn to him. He's attractive, that goes without saying but this had never happened before. Gale's attractive, if I go by the fact that all the girls in our district fall all over him but I've never seen him that way.

I realize I've been standing under the water for quite a while when I see that I have prune fingers. So I turn the water off and step on the automatic dryer. Once I'm dry, I finish getting ready for bed and flop down on the ginormous bed in my room. This bed could fit all of Gale's family and then some!

I close my eyes the minute my head hits the pillow and I drift off to sleep.

_I'm all dressed up and staring in a room, surrounded by faceless people mingling and blocking my path to the door that I can just see past the throng of people. I keep trying to push my way through the crowd but they keep pushing me further backwards until I am backed into a corner and I can't move. Lurking through the crowd is a familiar blond headed boy slowly making his way towards me. I am trapped and I can only hope that the boy is there to help me. I yell for Cato and redouble my efforts to get through the crowd. Yelling is the wrong move apparently because all those people are no longer faceless but they are all the sponsors, Gamemakers, and tributes that were at the dinner last night. The second their faces appear, they are no longer pushing my backwards but they start pushing me down._

_As Cato gets closer to me and I am finally able to reach him, the scene changes and we're in the forest alone together. He holds his hand out to me to help me up. Once I am standing he pulls me close to him and runs his hands through my hair which is falling in soft waves down my back. His normally ice cold eyes are soft and warm as the gaze at me. He wraps his arms around me, lowers his head to mine bringing our foreheads together and closes his eyes._

_"Cato..."_

_"Shhh... Don't say anything. Just enjoy this feeling."_

_I feel my eyes flutter and close and lose myself in the moment. I feel safe wrapped in those arms. As I'm basking in the moment, there's a fleeting touch to my lips and my eyes shoot open to find Cato staring at me intently. He kissed me! He leans over and kisses me again, this time more forcefully. I let out an involuntary sigh and he uses this opening to slip his tongue into my mouth. My arms slink around his neck and I hold on to him with everything I have not wanting to let go of him or this moment._

_He pulls away after a few moments and I realize that I was holding my breath. He looks at me again but his eyes have changed. He looks so sad._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I don't want to do this."_

_I'm hurt but I manage to choke out "Do what?"_

_He gestures to the area around us. "This. But I want to go home to my family. They need me."_

_"What are you talking about? We can both go home, come on." I take his hand and start leading him through the woods that strangely look like my woods, the ones outside of district 12. As we arrive near the fence, I get ready to go through it. I'm halfway through it when I feel something pierce my body. I turn around and see Cato with the same sad look on his face and he says,_

_"I'm sorry. But if you get to go home, I don't."_

I jolt awake screaming for Cato.

Haymitch POV

She's a loud dreamer that girl! She's been whimpering in her sleep for a while and she just screamed for Cato. I knew he was getting in her head!

I might as well go see if she's ok...

"Sweetheart, you ok?"

I hear her crying through the door. "I'm fine, Haymitch. It was just a nightmare." She had trouble telling me that. Apparently this dream has affected her more than she's letting on.

Before I can think about what I'm doing, I walk in to her room, sit on her bed and open my arms to her. She clings to me letting her emotions out.

"Its ok Sweetheart, it was just a dream. You'll make it out of the Games and you'll be able to go back to Prim. Just keep holding on to that, alright? Cato can't hurt you right now."

"I know. Thank you Haymitch." She's calmed down now and she looks ready to go back to sleep. I tuck her back in and go back to my room wondering what came over me.

Katniss POV

After Haymitch tucks me in, I just lay there. I can't sleep anymore. I get up, put on my training uniform and head out to explore the building a little bit. I see a staircase just off the living room. It must lead to the roof so I go up the stairs to see what awaits me there.

Wow. There's a 360 view of the Capitol that's all lit up. It's like nothing I've ever seen before since they don't have electricity on a consistent basis back home. There are a lot of Capitol people out there still celebrating.

_Urgh!_They have no idea what it's like to be from the outlying districts and what's more they don't seem to care. They're too hung up on the Games and having operations to change everything about their appearance with the ever changing trends. They don't know anything about hunger, loss and need. Life is a joke to them.

"Can't sleep either?"

His voice makes me jump a little but I don't turn around.

"Nightmares" I say, shaking my head.

"About the Games?"

"Sometimes."

"What about this time?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh."

I need honesty right now. So I ask,

"What's happening here?"

"What do you mean? Here in the Capitol? If so, well the Hunger Games for one. Or do you mean between us?"

"The second one. I thought you were just trying to get into my head so I can't kill you but I don't think that's what you're actually doing..."

"You're right it's not what I'm doing."

"Why?"

"Because I've never met anyone else like you."

"But it doesn't change anything does it? We're going to face each other in the Games. One of us has to die."

"Yeah."

With one last look at him, I go back downstairs to my room.

Cato POV

I follow her retreat with my eyes, thinking about our short conversation. It did NOT go the way I expected or wanted. She was so different... Vulnerable. I was happy to find her on the roof when I got there but the last part, where she said it didn't change anything. I felt something twist inside of me.

I stay on the roof a little more and then go back down to the second floor to my room. I flop down on my bed and continue to think...

We may as well make the best of the time we both have left together right?

Hope you liked it! Please review! Please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update but here is the next chapter. I'm finally back home after an amazing vacation! You know what that means... Yes, I will start updating again on a very regular basis. For those of you, who have reviewed the previous chapters, thank you as always. I love reading everyone's reviews so please keep it up. For those who story alert and favorite, thank you also, I'm glad you like the story enough to press one button. If you like it though, I would appreciate a review. I always love feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing!**

_**And now to the good stuff! **_

Cinna POV

As soon as we saw the Reaping in the districts; Portia and I knew we had to style District 12. We had our pick of a few districts including some of the more prestigious ones, given the fact that we'd made a name for our style at the Design Academy, but there was no real choice to make.

Seeing Katniss volunteer for her sister as well as that look of fiery determination that she had, no, has in her eyes, was what sealed it. I know Portia likes Peeta a lot. He's a nice guy but Katniss is the one everybody wants to see.

I've heard that just by volunteering to save her sister, she has started something that hasn't happened in 75 years. People are waking up and seeing this government for what it actually is. There are even some rumblings in the Capitol. Behind closed doors of course.

When I met Katniss in the Remake Center yesterday, she was shy and suspicious but I liked her immediately. She is used to being the caregiver. That much was obvious from her clear discomfort at being the center of attention and being taken care of.

Even though she grumbled quite a bit with the prep team and I, we all took an immediate liking to her. She seemed more comfortable with me than them though. I can still remember the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"You don't look like them. Are you even from here?"

"Yes I am. My name is Cinna. You must be Katniss."

The conversation continued from there but so far my first impression has proven true.

She seems different this morning though, like she's made a decision. Not sure what it could be about but I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with the boy from District 2, Cato.

There are rumors all over the Capitol already about them. People are speculating that a romance has started between them.

I can't push her for information though because I know that will get her back up. So instead, I wait for her to talk to me.

As she sits at the breakfast table (we are the only ones there), I wish her a good morning and she responds in kind. She seems quite chipper actually.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

She shrugs, "I guess I am. I've made my mind up about something today."

Here we go!

"Oh really? About what?"

"About what I'm going to do with the rest of my time before I have to fight to the death."

"I see. And what have you decided?"

"That I should do what I want to and live."

"What brought this decision on?"

"A nightmare and much reflection on a conversation I had afterwards."

"I see. So what do you want to do then?"

"I want to be happy. I've spent my life, at least since my father died, taking care of myself and my family. I was the only caregiver and provider for my family at the age of 11. My happiness and well-being has always come second because I had to take care of Prim. Not that I mind, I love her so but I've decided that I deserve a bit of time to do what I want, the consequences be damned. I may not have much time left so I'm going to use it wisely and try and have a bit of fun in the meantime."

She has to be referring to him...

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help with that?"

"Yes actually. Can you let the others know that I'm gone to the training room early?"

"That seems easy enough! Sure."

"Thanks Cinna. I appreciate it."

Katniss POV

Even after the long night I had, I was up at the crack of dawn. Guess some things will never change. I'm usually up at that time anyway to get some hunting time in before school.

I'm tired but not unusually so. After I left Cato and came back to my room, I just lay there for a bit, thinking about our situation. I was unsure how I felt about this whole thing between Cato and I, mostly because I've never been in this situation before. Frankly, I still don't know what this is but I've decided to just go with it.

I don't get why he's drawn to me specifically, despite what he said last night but I will try not to question it too much.

Flirting with him yesterday was fun. I never thought I would do something like that. My priority has always been Prim, not to mention that I made a decision long ago not to get married or have children, but I'm getting way ahead of myself. Maybe flirting can just be fun with no strings attached. I mean, we are in the Hunger Games after all. Nothing can mean anything because of what we'll have to face in a few days.

It's odd. At first I was only flirting with him to get in his head like he was trying with me, but I'm not sure that's it anymore. I'm leaving it at that for the moment though because I can't afford to start thinking otherwise.

I head to the dining room and find Cinna there. We chat for a few moments and I try to be vague about what brought my decision on but he's too observant and seems to see right through me. I guess I don't mind though. If anybody has to see through me, I prefer it to be Cinna. He doesn't demand information like others or expect anything from me. Maybe that's why I like him so much. He's quiet and unassuming and accepts me for who I am. He's brilliant too which helps when I have to go out there. He can transform me into someone I'm not, a beautiful and confident girl who could be from any of the higher districts. Yet he seems to design things in a way that lets my real personality shine through.

The whole Girl on Fire persona, for example, is really over the top and not me. But it is somehow. Because I will stop at nothing to get back to Prim.

After our conversation, I head to the elevator to go down to the training floor. I need to get some archery in before all the tributes come in. Haymitch said in the train that we should avoid showing our strengths to the others, particularly the Careers who could make us primary targets. Alliances are not the way to go either according to him which is fine because I have no intention of allying myself with others. I will keep my distance and let people kill each other off. I'll come out when most of the tributes are gone. Hopefully that will mean that I won't have to kill anyone.

The training room is bigger than I could imagine. There's everything in there from survival to weapons booths. It's set up so that everybody can have a fair chance to learn the skills we will require in the Games. Well, fair is a relative word since the Careers should already be trained in all these areas. They really do have an unfair advantage.

Though, I'm not sure why they don't train the kids in other districts. It doesn't make sense to me. Wouldn't they want their kids to have as good a chance at winning as the Careers? I get that it's illegal, but surely something could be done. I don't know if the Peacekeepers in the other districts are as accommodating as ours but at least survival skills could be taught in school. I only know what I know because of my circumstances and my dad but basic survival would at least give kids a chance.

I shake my head to return to reality since I have been standing in the entrance for who knows how long. I walk into the room and start heading to the weapons stations making sure no one is there. I get to the archery station and stay there for a minute admiring the different bows. I don't even know what most of them are made of. I take the one which seems most familiar to me, I beautiful bow made of ash and the matching arrows. It's almost the same as the one I have at home. I turn to face one of the dummies that thirty feet away and decide to get some real practice in. I walk in a straight line until I'm about 100 feet away. I take a deep breath, take an arrow out of the quiver now in its familiar spot between my shoulder blades, load the bow and raise it. As I pull back the string, I let out my breath. I aim carefully, imagining a deer is standing in front of me and release the string.

The arrow flies through the air and lands right in the center of the target. Bull's eye! I take a few other practice shots which are all perfect and I move on to the other bows, ones that would be more likely to appear in the arena. They are all differently weighted so I have to get used to them all but I maintain my perfect record. I spare a moment to look at the time and see that tributes should start arriving momentarily. It's 9:30. Almost as soon as I've put away the last of my weapons, the District 1 tributes arrive along with the ones from District 4. They are all chatting merrily when they see me. I have since then moved from the archery station to the knives station and have started practicing my knife throwing which has a lot of room for improvement. The boy from 1 snickers and saunters over to me saying, "Well fancy seeing you here 12. Need help with those knives? I'd be glad to be of service."

I shudder inside. He can only be described as creepy. All his words have an undertone to them which point to him meaning anything but wanting to help train me with knife throwing. So I arch an eyebrow and respond, "No thanks One, I can manage very well on my own. Besides, why would I want help from the likes of _you_?"

"There's lots I could teach you…"

I turn and look at the girl from District 1 and say, "I just threw up in my mouth a little. Like I would need any help from the likes of you!"

"Yeah Marvel. If she's getting help from anybody it will be me because we all know I'm the best tribute here."

I turn around to see Cato smirking at Marvel. He slowly turns his eyes to me. They remain hard and cold which unnerves me a little after last night when his eyes were the complete opposite. I wonder if that's because of what I said last night after my nightmare. I hope it's because the other Careers are close and watching is but I can't be sure so I have to somehow tell him that everything is ok.

I school my features but let my eyes do the talking. I arch an eyebrow and reply,

"Really? What could you possibly want to teach little old me? If anything, I bet I could teach you a few things." I smile playfully as I say this last bit to get my message across: _Please forget what I said last night..._

He seems to get the message as surprise then something akin to relief registers on his face.

He quickly changes his expression and scoffs, "Like you could teach me anything! I've trained my whole life for the next two weeks."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? How about a challenge? After training has officially begun, let's talk to the head trainer and see if he or she can put an obstacle course together. What do you say?"

"You're on, Firegirl!"

"Alright then, see you after the commencement speech. Oh and no talking to the trainer beforehand for anyone. That would give an unfair advantage." I start to walk away and give Cato a wink for good measure.

Cato POV

Ok what happened there? She winked at me? I can't keep the look of shock off my face though I put a blank expression on my face as soon as I realize that it's no longer the arrogant smirk I usually have.

This is a completely different Katniss to the one I spoke to last night. She was resigned, sad almost but today, her playfulness is back in full force. I realized it the second she arched that eyebrow at me and smirked. Does this mean I should forget about last night?

I give my head a little shake and make my way into my group. Clove is looking at me oddly but I disregard her and direct everyone to the front of the room where the head trainer is getting ready to give her speech. Almost all the other tributes have arrived except the kid from 12 who came with Firegirl.

Katniss looks around and sighs and scowls when she doesn't see him anywhere. He's not precisely late but you can tell that she wants to get a move on..

Finally, after a few minutes he arrives and the head trainer we learn is named Atala begins her speech which I dutifully ignore and spend the time looking over the other tributes. I do my best to intimidate them as much as I can which isn't very hard since I'm at least twice the size of every single tribute there except for the guy from 11. I plaster the most menacing smirk I have and voilà! My work is done.

As the trainer finishes her instructions, all the tributes disperse save for the Firegirl, myself, Clove, Marvel, and the District 1 girl whose name I didn't care to learn. Knowing the district it'll be some stupid sounding name like Shimmer or Sequins or something along those lines.

"Excuse me, Atala?" Katniss starts oh so politely.

"Yes Katniss?"

"Cato and I have spoken and we'd like to challenge each other in the skills department but without sticking to just one skill. Is there an obstacle course or something like that, that we could use?"

Before she responds, I specify, "Do you have a simulation room where we can test out our skills before the actual arena?"

"Actually, that's quite a good idea. Yes, Cato, we do have a simulation room. I could set it up and get all tributes to participate in pairs. This may give some good real world experience at what they need to learn. Good idea!"

Atala seems very excited about the prospect of the challenge and she speeds off to set things up after telling us to get started on training or warm up. She would call us when it's ready and make an announcement to all the tributes.

Katniss nods and heads off to the rope tying station while we head back to the weapons, eager for what will come.

**So that's it! What do you think? To be honest I don't know what I think about the Cinna POV... If you like it, I may try again. If not, it won't make another appearance. Next Chapter will be the challenge (I won't really talk about the other pairings) and maybe some other stuff. **

**As a side note though, I found that I've been procrastinating writing this chapter... I started writing on vacation but I barely wrote on the plane back and today... Maybe it would help me write faster if I got some more reviews. Can we get to 50 total? That's 17 reviews. You can do it! **

**Xo**

**-HNM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Hunger Games!**

**Author's note: Ok so I know I said I would post once we got to fifty reviews but I got too impatient. A million thank you's to my reviewers. I love you all. To both Guest reviewers, THANK YOU. The fact that you think I'm a talented writer means a lot to me for reasons I won't get into here. To my other reviewers, I've responded individually but I will still say this: You guys are awesome! Please keep it up, it really does make me less of a procrastinator. To those who have favorited or alerted, I love it! **

Katniss POV

I keep an eye out for Atala to return and announce the challenge and then make my way back to the front of the room. No one else is there yet so I take a moment to stretch my muscles.

"Looking good Firegirl!", a deep voice says softly.

Cato. I take a second before I straighten up from touching my toes looking at him upside down. He gives a look I can't quite interpret and takes a few steps towards me. I turn around to face him and realize that we are barely 6 inches apart. I look up at him and I can't help my eyes that flutter to his lips as his does to mine. The rest of the room falls away. It is just the two of us.

"Thanks", I mutter.

His leans his head down towards mine and I think he's going to kiss me. _Holy crap! _ As his head gets closer, slowly edging towards me, my eyes close. I am waiting for this kiss when I fee his hot breath on my ear as he whispers, "I look forward to seeing what else you can do." My eyes snap open and I back my head up a little to look at him. I don't know what to think about the meaning of this. He smirks but keeps his eyes on mine until someone interrupts us.

"Katniss?"

I sigh. It's Peeta.

"What is it, Peeta?" I scowl at him, mad that he brought me out of Cato's and my bubble.

He backs away. He stutters, "No-Nothing. Except, are you ok? Is he bothering you?"

"I'm fine. No he's not bothering me." I walk towards him so I can talk to him without Cato overhearing.

"It's fine Peeta really, I know what he's doing and I can handle myself. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go back to the training stations and I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I walk back towards Cato and look into his now ice cold eyes. He's pissed, it's obvious.

"Why are you mad?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you. He's in love with you.", he growls.

"No, he's not! Look, before we get into this let's get back to training, okay? We can talk about this tonight. On the roof, after dinner?"

He looks like he wants to get into this now but we are now interrupted by Atala, who calls all the tributes together.

We separate a little more so people don't get the wrong idea and head over to Atala.

"Alright everyone, gather around. Katniss and Cato came to me earlier requesting a survival challenge and I thought that it would be good for all of you to participate so you can get a sense of what you need to focus on during training aside from weapons. I have set up the simulation room so that we can do this. This will be more realistic then just doing the stations. "

All the tributes save Cato and I are looking at each other but the focus on us. Maybe because we came up with the idea? We look at one another, Cato and I, and we both smirk. The challenge is on!

"Now, since Cato and Katniss are challenging each other specifically, the will go first with a 20 minute head start. If the rest of you see them in the mock arena, you are not to engage them. For the rest of you, this will be an individual challenge. The first to make it to the other end of the room without being seen by another tribute will be the winner. Beware though! There are little snags set up all through the course that will test a number of abilities such agility, strength, speed and sensory acuteness. These are set up to mimic life in the arena.

My only rule is no fighting among tributes. There are cameras set up everywhere in the course so we WILL know. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Oh and another thing, the Gamemakers may or may not take your performance on this course in consideration when assessing your abilities. They are watching."

Oh crap! What if I don't do well?

Fortunately, I keep a blank face on, unlike many of the other tributes who have fear plainly etched over their features.

"Cato, Katniss, come over here please. You'll be starting at opposite ends of the room. Have you set up the rules for your challenge?"

Oh right, the rules...

"Um...not quite." I say sheepishly.

"Alright well I'll make them up for you. The object is more or less the same as for the other tributes. Get to the other end of the room without setting off the traps and being detected by the other. If one of you finds the other, the one to finish the course will be the winner. You have the permission to engage each other but the rule is the same. No fighting. Anything else goes. Okay?"

"Yep"

"Good now take your places. Ready? Go!"

And we enter the room. Thank goodness it's a forest! This is my game now! I smile in Cato's direction and start silently making my way through looking out for the traps Atala talked about. I'm not making a noise. I keep my eyes and ears peeled in case Cato started making his way over here already. We're about ten minutes in when I hear him. I stop dead in my tracks and scale the nearest tree. After a minute or so, he emerges at the exact spot where I was. Whew! I was almost caught.

He's stalking around just like a hunter but for his insanely loud footsteps that would scare away any game in the next five miles. I have an idea that will make me win one aspect of this challenge... I silently scale down the tree to the branch that is directly above him.

I brace myself and with a smirk, I pounce. I land directly on his back in a piggy back position. As I land I bring my mouth to his ear and whisper, "Got ya!"

Before I know what I'm doing, I give him peck right under his ear and prepare to jump down. But before I can do that, I am whipped around to face Cato's front. He backs me into a tree and forces his lips on mine. I resist for a moment, but I give in. The kiss is intense mind blowing. His hand cradles my face while the other, at the small of my back, holds me to him and pulls me closer. He is everywhere all at once and I love that feeling. His touch sends shivers down my spine and evokes a strange guttural sound from me.

My hands are death grips on his hair but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact every time I strengthen my grip and pull him closer to me he moans. His hand drops from my face and makes its way to the hem of my shirt. His fingers skim the skin just underneath it and I can't prevent the moan that escapes me. Muscles I wasn't aware I had are tightening in me and my body temperature is creeping up.

This feels so much better what I've experienced before. I may not have much experience in this department but I've experimented a little. There's not much else you can do in the woods waiting on animals to get trapped. Granted I never saw Gale in the way that I think I'm starting to see Cato.

We break apart breathless but still clinging to one another. He rests his forehead on mine while we catch our breath.

"Wow", I breathe. "Is that what this is supposed to feel like?"

Cato POV

I had no idea she was there and she pounced on my back like a true predator. If we had been in the Games, I wouldn't have had a chance. When she kisses my neck though, I lose control of myself and whip her around and let my instincts kick in.

The only words I have are _holy shit!_ I've had my fair share of girls but this is unbelievable! She keeps trying to pull me closer, which I don't think is possible but it feels amazing. I feel a familiar sensation but it's somehow more...intense. I want her, need her even. That's basically what it feels like.

As I slip my fingers on the skin of her stomach, she lets out a little gasp and the moans. _She's never been here before_, I think. If it weren't for her inexperience and the cameras watching us, well, let's just say I wouldn't break away.

"Is that what this is supposed to feel like?"

I smile, "Why? Have you never been kissed before, Firegirl?"

"That was not just a kiss, Cato." She tries to give me a look but it's ruined by the twitch at the corners of her mouth. She's trying to suppress a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I smirk at her. "That was just a plain old kiss."

"I don't think there was anything plain about it. Besides, I _have_ been kissed before but it never felt anything like what we just did."

I keep the smirk on my face masking what I really feel right now. Otherwise, she'll see the irrational anger that just gripped me when she said that she had been kissed before. _I should be her first, her only!_ Like I said, completely irrational. This is the Games, I can't afford to feel like that or else I won't win. _Keep your head in the Game. Winning is still the ultimate goal here. _Whatever this is can't change that.

"Cato, is everything ok?"

_Crap. So much from hiding my anger_. I realise that I tightened my grip on her. Which is probably why she thinks something is wrong. I quickly loosen my grip on her a little so I'm not exactly squeezing the life out of her anymore. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

She is studying me. It's like she can see right through me. "Hmph, no reason I guess."

She lets go of me and tries to climb down. But I'm holding her to me so she can't exactly get down.

"Let me go, Cato."

"And why would I do that Firegirl?"

"The challenge isn't exactly over is it? And besides, other tributes are going to get close by soon. It wouldn't be a good idea if they saw us like this."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No in the slightest. But it's a weakness others can exploit. And I can't have something they can hold over me."

"What about me? I can hold this over you."

"Yes you can but I can hold it over you too. So you see? The threat is neutralised."

She is giving this half smile but the look in her eyes, it is calculating.

"You are a cold little one aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I let go of her and she turns away. Before she disappears out of sight, she throws over her shoulder, "See you at the finish line."

And she's gone.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

"Clove. What do you want?"

"Getting a little attached to the Girl on Fire aren't you? That was some make out session you had there."

_Fuck._ I curse inwardly. Now we each have an exploitable weakness.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You sure you're not imagining things?"

"Quite sure."

"There's nothing going on between us. At least on my side. She'll be easy to pick off in the Games now." I put my arrogant smirk on my face even though I'm really unsure of myself right now. She has to believe me.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you on the other side. You need to go and beat her."

"Right. See ya."

And I run, run to catch up with _her_. So I can win this challenge. Although, I'm starting to think I can't win against her. I'm one step behind in everything.

Katniss POV

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ That was dangerous. I can't lose myself again like that. If I do, I may not go home. And I have to get home, for Prim. But that was...wow. I can't help but want to do that again. The worst part is that I want to do it again with Cato, no one else. _Shit!_ This isn't good.

I think I did a good job though in the end, hiding what was really on my mind. I didn't want to leave. I'm ashamed to say that I forgot all about needing to go home to Prim when I was with Cato. This can't happen again, there nothing else to it. Period.

I continue on my way through the forest but I've lost some of my concentration. I'm still quiet but I'm not as aware of where I'm stepping. And that's why I step on one of the traps and something jumps out at me. It looks like some sort of wild dog. Before I panic, I think, _this is training. They won't put a real animal that can kill us in here._ Right. I take a better look at it now that it's not moving and I was right. I move around the mutt and continue on my way.

"Fancy seeing you again, Firegirl," Cato whispers in my ear.

Crap, obviously my concentration isn't back up to snuff because I didn't hear him coming. He managed to get right behind me and I didn't hear him. _What is wrong with you Katniss? Get it done already!_

"Well hello there Cato. What can I do for you?"

"Can't I just say hello to my favorite girl on my way to the win?"

"You're quite sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Always, baby."

"Right", I roll my eyes. "So do we carry on, then?"

"Ladies first."

I take off but this time I'm quicker and more careful where I set my feet. I want to win this already. I climb a tree to see how long I've got to go and it looks like I'm close. I quickly climb back down and start running. When I'm steps away from the end of the simulation, I look to my left and I see Cato keeping right up with me. He sees me too. He smirks and puts on a last bit of speed to get to the finish line first. But he's not looking where his feet touch the ground...

With one step, he goes flying up in the air feet first, having stepped on a snare. He lets out a growl and tries to get himself down. I shake my head and say "Amateur!" and sprint to the finish line.

Cato POV

_Argh!_ I was going to win! I should have won. Stupid snare. _That's was you get when you don't pay attention to where you're stepping._ Stupid.

Atala POV

Well Katniss won. This should make things interesting. I can't say I expected her to win. Cato's a career and she's from District 12 after all.

I go back to watch the video of Cato and Katniss afterwards. I couldn't watch their video before because I was taking care of setting the other tributes off into the simulation room and I've been watching their video ever since. _Oh!_ There's something going on between those two. _Oh my!_ Well! I just have to get this tape to the Gamemakers and see what they say. They may want to play up the little romance Cato and Katniss have started here.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! What did you think? As always, I love feedback so please please please review! **

**P.S. If you guys have ideas as to where to take this story let me know! Particularly, do you want them to come out of the Games together (maybe creating a sequel)? I can't guarantee I will take all suggestions but I would still like some feedback!**

**Cheers!**

**-HNM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thank you! Your feedback was great. I'm really happy that you all loved the last chapter. Since this is my first real attempt at writing, I'm trying a little of everything, including mature scenes aka lemons . To both my guest reviewers, anonymous and TaliaMcGregor, thank you so much! Talia, your review was awesome! I'm quite pleased that you think my writing was evocative and brilliant! A shout out goes to those who have added me or this story on alerts and/or favorites. You guys help me keep going with this story too. So THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. It's all Suzanne Collins'. Except for my original ideas!**

Katniss POV

I won. _I won_. Over Cato. I can't help the smile that is plastered to my face for the rest of the day. To imagine I beat a Career, _THE_ Career because I'm sure there's no better Career than Cato, at least physically.

_Maybe, just maybe the kiss has something to do with that smile on your face too..._ No, that can't be right. Things weren't supposed to go that far. _But it felt so good! _Yes well it won't happen again._ Why the hell not? You're supposed to live and be happy while you still have time remember?_

(...) Well okay. There's nothing much I can respond to that. I did make that decision this morning, didn't I?

So I go back to the survival stations and while the day away staying away from my greatest skill. They may know that I'm a hunter now but they won't know which is my weapon of choice. If I go to the weapons section, I'll stay away from archery or I'll miss the target on purpose, as much as it would kill me to do it. _What if you allied with Cato?_ Would that even be an option?

At the end of the day, we go back up to the 12th floor to clean up and have dinner. I trail behind the others a little to confirm our evening meeting tonight with Cato. He's still in the weapons section with the rest of the Careers.

I plaster a devilish smile on my face knowing I'm going to set him off a little.

"Hey, District 2! How'd you like getting your butt kicked by a wee girl?"

He looks back at me, anger lighting up his features. No, not anger... rage. Hmm. Maybe that set him off a little too much. Damage control time.

"Awe don't be like that Cato, I set off a trap too, you know." I try to put as much remorse into my eyes as possible without removing the smile on my face. He seems to get the message and he relaxes a little. I flick my eyes upwards quickly to signal the rooftop. He gives me an imperceptible nod and I am about to turn around when I hear someone sneer at me.

" You just got lucky, rat. We'll see you in the bloodbath and see how you do then."

It's the District 2 girl.

"Screw you 2. You have no idea what you're talking about." I turn on my heel and head for the elevator and my floor.

I get to the twelfth floor and went straight to my room to shower and dress in regular clothes. I must have spent an hour in the shower standing under the hot water, easing the aches and pains from my muscles. Once I leave the comfort of the shower, I dress and make my way to the dining room in time for dinner. I rush through dinner to get to the roof, hoping to get a few minutes alone to sort myself out. Despite my morning breakthrough, I am still warring with myself.

One part of me is saying "What the hell, just go with it" but the other more stubborn part is holding me back, being the usual stressed out person that I am. I can't help but worry that going with it will ruin my chances of winning. But then again, my chances of winning were never good...

I'm interrupted from the debate raging in my head by the ding of the elevator door. Cato. A little involuntary smile creeps onto my face. I remain motionless to see what he will do. After a few seconds a hand brushes my loosely hanging hair to the side and lips graze my neck. It sends a shiver down my spine. His arms slink around my waist and pull me flush against him as he nuzzles my hair. It's definitely Cato. I can tell by his subtle yet oh so masculine smell.

"Mmm." I hum, my eyes closed enjoying the proximity.

"Right back at ya."

"Is this normal?"

"What's that?"

"To feel this comfortable with someone you barely know?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask, Firegirl, I've never been this comfortable around anyone. Then again, I haven't been in this type of situation before either."

"No? I'm surprised to hear that. I assumed you'd have some experience with this. I mean, look at you. Surely you've had girlfriends before?"

"Girlfriends? Never. Girls, I hate to say but yes. I've never had an emotional bond with any of them though. There was no time for that because of training. Not that it would have happened anyways. The girls in Two are all either like Clove, ruthless killers and a little crazy, or weak."

"Why am I an exception?"

"I told you last night. You're not like any other girl I've met. You're strong and determined but you're not a killer. You're beautiful and you don't know it. It's like none of the typical girl stuff matters to you. You're real."

I don't know what to say to that. It's much more information than I was anticipating. I decide to push a little to see if I can get an answer to a question that's been plaguing me.

"But why now? Why are you pursuing this given that in less than a week we have to face each other in death?"

"I don't know. I guess I can't help it. I might as well be something other than the ruthless killer they see me as for the time I have left."

"So this is just a persona you're trying out, then?" I say, the hurt coming through in my voice.

"No, Katniss. Definitely not. I'm just taking this opportunity to let the part of me that's usually buried deep down come out before I have to be that guy again."

"Oh. Why did you say that Peeta's in love with me?"

His arms tighten around me just a bit. I can almost feel his scowl. "That's quite the subject change but whatever. It's obvious, that's all."

"It's not obvious to me. Why is it so obvious to you?"

"It's in the way he looks at you. Like he would do anything for you, even die."

"You can tell all of that from a look?"

"Not just a look, Firegirl, a series of looks. Ever since I saw your Reaping. Most of the boys in Twelve have some kind of feelings for you."

"You can't be serious. I never talk to any of them! The only thing I know about Peeta is that he's one of the Baker's boys and that he's in my class. And he saved my life once."

"How?"

"My dad had died a few months before. My mom went mostly catatonic and so I had to start taking care of my family. The money we were given in compensation for my father's death in the line of duty ran out quickly, though I tried to stretch it as long as I could. Anyway, on that night, I was looking through garbage bins looking for anything we could eat, having failed to get anything in return for my sister Prim's baby clothes. I was weak, I hadn't eaten in days since I gave most of my share of food to Prim. I collapsed near his house ready to give up, begging for dad to come and get me. He appeared at the window for a brief moment and looked at me. Not long after I heard a commotion in his house. His mother was yelling and hitting him. He came out and had two loaves of bread in his hands that were slightly burnt. He threw them to me. I grabbed the bread and ran home. The next day, I started providing for my family on my own."

"Wow. How old were you?"

"When?"

"When your dad died."

"Eleven."

There's silence for a minute and he tightens his grip on me even more, like he's afraid to let me go.

"You're an incredible woman, you know that?"

I turn my head up to look at him quizzically, "Why? I just did what I had to do."

"Exactly. Not many people would have been able to do what you've done. Most would have given up."

I shrug. I doubt that what he says is true. Wouldn't people do whatever they had to do to keep their families safe?

"Most people are selfish, Katniss. Not many would put their lives on the line for someone else. Just look at the Reaping. No one's ever volunteered to save a family member before. Only the Career districts volunteer and that for the glory of winning and the honour that will be bestowed on the district."

"Is that why you volunteered?"

"It's why I was chosen to volunteer."

"What do you mean, you were chosen?"

"Every year, all the trainees at the Academy are evaluated. The top two contenders are chosen to volunteer for the Games because, in theory, they have the best chance at winning the Games. They teach us that it's an honour to volunteer and to be a tribute in the Games."

"It's definitely not the same in the other districts. For us, getting reaped is more of a death sentence than anything else."

We're silent for a while contemplating all the information we've learned about one another and our lives in this short time.

"Cato? Will you be able to kill me in the arena?"

"If we continue like this, no. I don't think so."

"Me too."

Cato POV

I've said it before and I'll say it again. She's incredible. It's almost odd to see the softer side of her like I have on the roof but I like it. I like her feisty and flirty too though. It's really a great combination. It's almost like she has two personalities with me: one when we're alone like now and another for when there are others around.

"Why are you so different when we're alone than when there are others close by?, I ask, unable to hide my curiosity.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am. I don't want to appear weak in front of those who will target me, so that may be part of it. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, no. Just curious that's all."

"Ok."

We stand there for a little while, when she suddenly turns around in my arms and brings her lips up to meet mine. She does this so quickly that I don't have time to react before she is kissing me, bringing her arms up around my neck. I kiss her back as eagerly as she is kissing me. I move my hands from her waist downwards and grab her thighs, lifting her up to me. She clasps her legs around my waist so tightly it's almost uncomfortable but not quite. A soft moan escapes my throat and she doesn't lose a moment. Her tongue slides into my mouth, surprising me with this take charge attitude but I am not still for long. Mine joins the battle as we cling to one another exploring every surface of the other's mouth. Her hands grasp at my hair and pull at it enough to break the kiss. But she doesn't stop. A rain of kisses fall on my face and jaw before her mouth closes around my earlobe. _Oh god!_ I groan loudly, relishing how it feels as her tongue flicks my earlobe. I feel the familiar tightening of my muscles and other things and I shiver in anticipation. _How far is she taking this?_

All rational thought is leaves me as Katniss places hot sloppy kisses on my neck and nibbling on my ear. I can only concentrate enough to slightly open my eyes and walk over to a grassy area I noticed earlier. Apparently there's a trend for rooftop gardens.

I get down on my knees and lay her down underneath me and I take over, biting her lip and making her moan. My hands are everywhere at once, not so gently kneeling and pulling and pinching. My lips are on hers and I don't relent.

Katniss POV

_Wow!_ There are no words to express how this feels. Cato is making my toes curl. His fingers skim over my stomach under my shirt and I want more. But...

"Cato, wait."

He groans. "Katniss, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just... I don't think we should farther than this. I mean, we did just meet yesterday, after all." He sighs. "I'm sorry."

"No, Kat, there's nothing to be sorry about. You're right we shouldn't be doing this." Hi sighs again, still catching his breath and rests his forehead against mine.

I smirk a little, "Kat?"

"Oh sorry. Do you not like Kat?"

"No it's fine. It's just no one's called me that before."

"Oh." He gives me little chaste kisses everywhere on my face and I giggle. What can I say, it tickles.

"Katniss, are you up here?"

_Shit. _It's Peeta.

**Sorry this is much later than I wanted to post it but life happens. It is summer after all. Again, please review! Feel free to shout out some ideas if you have any and I may just follow them. **

**Big hellos to my girls who have been reading this and giving me feedback in person. Vous savez qui vous êtes. xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well what can I say? You guys are awesome. My reviewers, great big hugs go to you. I love to hear your feedback, your squeals and everything else. To my story/author, alert/favorite readers, you are great. You'll get a big hug too if you hit the big blue button below **

**To my guest reviewer, TaliaMcGregor, to whom I can't reply by PM – you are awesome! Of course he hast to be a buzzkill! No I'm not Scottish, I'm actually French Canadian. I know which one you're talking about I think. It's a good one! **

**Jenebra and Killer Tigress, this one's for you! **

**Disclaimer: Insert same generic disclaimer here...**

Cato POV

I let out a low growl and hold Kat closer to me. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Hush, Cato. He can't see us and if he doesn't hear anyone, he won't know we're here and we can just carry on." She looks at me suggestively with a small smile.

Seeing that smile, I bring my lips back down to her neck and pick up where I left off and I let my hands start wandering again. Soon, Kat is purring like a kitten, no pun intended. She lets out a particularly loud moan when someone grabs my shoulder and shouts, "Get off of her, asshole!"

I don't bother lifting my head from her neck, "Fuck off, Twelve. This isn't any of your business."

"No, I won't let you hurt her."

Kat sighs and she is pissed. She pushes me off of her, yanks down her shirt and shouts, "For crying out loud Peeta, does it look like he's hurting me? Is my moaning in any way an indication that I am at all unwilling to participate in what is going on here?"

"What she said, Twelve. Now get the fuck out of here before I make you get out." Stupid fucking puppy dog. I swear I'll kill him first when we get to the arena if he doesn't leave us alone. Not to mention I'm in no small degree of pain at the moment given the lack of release.

"I'm not leaving without Katniss."

The idiot has picked this moment to stand his ground. Did I mention he was stupid?

I let out another growl and bring myself up to my full high. The lesser boy pales visibly, taking a step back from me.

"Listen here, Lover Boy. Kat has just told you that she's here willingly. That means that you have no fucking business here. Now that means GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I'm shouting by the time I end my spiel and I'm advancing on him. "And while you're at it, stay away from her. She's mine."

"The hell she is! Katniss, come with me please. He isn't good for you. I am. I can take care of you." He looks at her, his eyes pleading.

She sighs, "Peeta, I am enjoying the time I have left. I don't want to be taken care of. I want to have fun. And as it happens, I want to have fun with Cato."

"You can have fun with me. I can do all sorts of stuff with you."

"Whatever Twelve. There isn't anyone else around here that can do what I do." I turn to Katniss and give her an lingering kiss right below her ear that makes her shiver.

Peeta POV

_What the hell?_ "How can you choose that monster over me? He'll rip your heart out as soon as we get into the arena."

"How do you know that Peeta? Have you been around us? Do you know what's in his head? And anyways, why would you care if he does kill me? What's it to you if I live or die?"

Crap. I guess I don't have a choice but to tell her do I?

"I-I've been waiting for you since we were five." I rub the back of my neck so I don't have to see her in his arms.

I know it's a good idea because he laughs out loud and sneers, "Ah poor Lover Boy, pining for the girl for ten years. It's a bit late to grow a pair, man, because you've missed your chance. You're too late."

I take one last look at Katniss, avoiding his face and sigh.

"I won't give up on you Katniss. I refuse." She looks like there are a lot of different emotions at war but I can't see any that would give me hope. There's pity and anger but nothing even suggesting a glimmer of affection for me.

I turn around and walk back downstairs to our floor.

When I get there I run into Haymitch. "Where've you been, boy?"

"I was on the roof looking for Katniss."

"And? Did you find her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You have to talk to her Haymitch. She's fooling around with Cato. I'm sure he's just using her to make her weak for the Games. He's even making a show of how she's his!"

"Enough, Peeta. I know you love the girl but you have to let her make her own choices. If you want to fight for her, you have to fight fire with fire."

"But Haymitch, I don't want to just sleep with her. I want to be with her!"

"So be with her! You're finally owning up to how you feel about her so stop being a coward and whining and go after her!"

"But..."

He sighs. "Just go to bed Peeta. I'll go get Katniss."

I relax and go to my room, hoping to see Katniss before the night is through...

Haymitch POV

Son of a bitch, Sweetheart! You won't make it past the bloodbath if you're not careful. I let out an angry sigh and make my way to the second floor to talk to Brutus.

I bang on the door and an angry kid opens it snarling, "What the hell do you want, scum?"

"I'd watch yourself If I were you, kid. I'll make you rethink who is scum and who isn't. Now let me talk to Brutus." I shove her out of the way and make my way into the apartment reserved for District 2.

"Brutus! Where the hell are you?"

"What is it now, Haymitch?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. Does everyone have to be so difficult? "Not here."

I lead him out of the apartment and into the elevator and push _door close_ button. "I have to show you something."

Katniss POV

_Argh! Men!_ "Why do you all have to be so...so...urgh!"

"Uh, Katniss?"

"WHAT?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, what am I talking about? S_tay away from her. She's mine_. Does that ring a fucking bell? Let's get one thing straight, Cato. I am nobody's fucking property. Not yours, not Peeta's, no one's. Got it? And I can take care of myself!"

Cato is not used to this, I can tell. His eyes are wide and he's backing away from me slightly.

"Okay, okay Kat. I get it. Sorry, I was just trying to get rid of Lover Boy. He keeps interrupting us and I'm sick of it."

My anger starts to ebb away as soon as he apologises. "It's fine. I just hate when people assume I need protecting. I've been taking care of myself and the rest of my family for so long, I don't need protecting."

By this time, I am wrapped in Cato's arms and he is stroking my back, calming me like no one has been able to do since Dad. Even Gale can't calm me this quickly. He normally stays back until I calm myself down.

I look up at him and he gives me a soft kiss. It's so different from the rest. It's not hungry, aggressive and oh so physical. It's tender and caring. I'm surprised that I like it almost as much as the others. He pulls away from the kiss and leans his forehead on mine.

"What are you doing to me, Kat?"

"She's making you forget why you're here for one."

We both jump back and away from each other, completely surprised that we're not alone.

"I know why I'm here Brutus."

"Why are you up here Haymitch? Did Peeta tell you I was here?"

"He may have mentioned something..."

"Damn him! I'm going to kill him before you can get your hands on him Cato. "

Haymitch looks surprised at my outburst and bursts out laughing.

"Oh, Sweetheart. I would pay to see that! He's only trying to look out for you. Give him a break. Now come on. Say good night to the boy and go to bed."

He's stopped laughing now. He's not giving me an option. I sigh and look at Cato. "Night Night Cato." He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Night, Kitten."

Before I even have time to say anything about that, Haymitch pulls me inside.

"Kitten, really?" He chuckles.

"Don't ask, I don't even know where that came from. And I have every intention of addressing it with him tomorrow." I scowl and walk into the apartment, fully intending on heading straight to my room.

"Not so fast, Sweetheart. I want to talk to you."

"Do we really have to do this tonight? I already know what you're going to say. And I've got it under control, okay? I know what I'm getting myself into. What I've gotten myself into."

"Katniss.. I just want you to be careful. I know you're just trying to live out these days before the Games without worrying about your responsibilities but your goal is to get out of those Games. Getting attached isn't going to help you do that."

"Don't you think I know that? I just want to not have to worry about tomorrow or the next day, okay Haymitch? Now, I'm going to bed."

Brutus POV

"Cato, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just having fun, Brutus. Nothing to worry about."

He's lying. "Stop bullshitting me. Kitten? Really?"

"That just came out, it doesn't mean anything. And I'm not bullshitting you."

So help me I will wring that boy's neck.

"You are bullshitting me. How am I supposed to help you and be your mentor if you won't tell me the truth? Will I have to result to withholding sponsors from you?"

"Do whatever makes you happy, Brutus."

"Listen, I know you're getting attached to this girl, it's in your every look when she's around."

"We're just screwing around, okay?"

"Yeah is that why you held her like your life depended on it earlier?"

"Uh..Well...Um..."

"That's exactly my point. You're smitten."

"Whatever, Brutus."

Oh, that poor boy has a lot to learn. He can't even fake not caring about her.

"Cato, listen to me. You need to cut the crap and figure out what you want and let me mentor you. If you decide you want to take her to the end with you then we need to start working with Haymitch to figure out a strategy. If you don't give a shit about her, then cut it out and go for her in the bloodbath. You don't have much time to make this decision and I suggest you reflect on it tomorrow. If it's option A we need to know in advance of the interviews. Got it?"

He shrugs, seeming unsure about what to say. "Sure, Brutus."

He turns around and starts to walk towards his room. Just before he goes in, he turns to me and asks, "Brutus? How do I know if I want her to get to the end with me?"

"Have you fallen for her?" _Yes._

"I don't know what that means"

"Do you want her to come out of the Games with you?" _Yes._

"What does that matter? Only one of us can come out."

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't know." _Liar._

"Fine if you're not going to be honest with me, go to bed. Just think about whether you would see yourself with her for more than just the next few days, if it weren't for the Games."

"I..."

"Where the hell were you tonight?" _Clove..._

**Well there you have it guys, it's a little shorter than the last few chapters but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Plus I don't think I could have done much more with this chapter. Anyhow, let me know what you think and review (pretty please?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: You guys rock! Thank you for the fantastic reviews and to all my readers! The response I've had so far is more than I could have hoped for. For those who reviewed for the first time – this one's for you. Please keep it going! **

**A quick message to wish all the Olympic Athletes good luck in competing these next few weeks. A special shout out to all the Canadian athletes in the UK representing our country. We are insanely proud of all your accomplishments. GO TEAM CANADA! **

**Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I don't know the Hunger Games. You all know that. **

CATO POV

My eyes snap open all of a sudden and I am fully awake. None of this laying around half asleep thing for me, not today. Needless to say, what dreams I had were full of Firegirl and what Brutus and I talked about last night. I still don't have an answer for him though. All I know is that she's unlike anyone I've ever met before. Certainly no other girls have compared to her. Bah! I've thought enough about this for now.

I look over at the clock and urgh! It's 4:00. Guess it's as good a time as any to get up. I change into some loose shorts and a t-shirt. I don't bother putting shoes on since I'll only take them off. I grab my mat and head to the roof. I roll out my mat and stretch a little. There's nothing better than yoga at sunrise to clear one's mind. I start going through the poses and I still. No more of these thoughts that have been spinning around and around. Maybe answers will come now. I'm transitioning from Downward-facing Dog to Upward-facing Dog, oblivious to everything around me.

"That's quite a sight to see first thing in the morning. I think I like it."

_Katniss._ I transition to the child's pose to finish my routine and stand up before I acknowledge her.

"I'm glad to hear it."

I turn around to look at her and I stop in my tracks. My jaw literally drops. She's wearing short shorts and a sports bra and has a mat of her own in her arms. She gives me a half smile and unrolls her mat and starts stretching.

"The feeling is mutual. What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm always up by dawn. It's the best time to, uh, wake up."

"I see." Why did she hesitate? She's not telling me the truth. She starts going through these odd poses. Her movements are slow but fluid.

"What is that you're doing? I've never seen these poses before."

"My dad taught it to me when I was a kid. It's supposed to keep me flexible and to improve my strength. It's called tai-chi or something. I'm not sure. What were you doing?"

"It's something called yoga. I started doing it years ago. It's helped with my anger issues, among other things." I'd smirk to let her know what I mean but she's not paying attention to me.

Since she's going through her routine, I continue on with mine going through all of the usual poses a few times.

By the time the sun has fully risen, we have been at our routines for at least an hour and we both have a thin layer of sweat over our bodies. I eye her as hungrily as she is eyeing me. My eyes are raking over every inch of her exposed skin and my imagination runs away with what I see before me figuring out what the covered bits look like. She is walking closer to me, almost like a predatory cat. When she's close enough, she rakes a hand over my chest as if memorising every inch. My shirt is in pile on the ground, discarded long ago due to the heat brought on by the exertion.

I take a step towards her and bring my hands to her exposed waist. I lower my head to her ear and whisper: "You are irresistible, Firegirl. I want you."

Katniss POV

I shiver as he whispers those words in my ear. _I want you too._ Just in case, I didn't understand his meaning, he directs my hand lower so that I can feel firsthand how serious he is. My lips part and my eyes flutter closed as I lose myself in these feelings. I take the opportunity to more thoroughly explore Cato. His head is still next to mine and I breathe, "I want you too".

He growls as he takes this as permission to go forward. He presses his whole body against the length of mine and he captures me in the most earth shattering kiss I've experienced. The other kisses we've shared have nothing on this one. It's like he concentrated all of himself into this kiss, exploring not only my mouth but every other part of me. The remaining barriers fall away as we discover in one another things I've never felt before. My previous experiences cannot compare to the new heights Cato takes me with his lips, tongue and fingers.

I am unrestrained, free to express myself. If someone had walked onto the roof at any point, I wouldn't know.

Cato POV

_Holy shit this is intense!_ She's barely touched me and I have to use everything in my power to stop myself from going over the edge. She's so vocal that it's so fucking hard not to. She calls my name one last time as I take back my hands and smile up to her from my position. I bring myself up on my knees and watch as she comes back down to earth. Aftershocks make her writhe around but she raises herself up, looks at me with hooded eyes and pushes me down. Her eyes become hungry as she gives me a turn.

Katniss POV

He yells out my name again and again as the waves come. Slowly, his breathing comes back to normal and I cuddle up to his side.

"Wow. That was..." Well, there are no words.

"My thoughts exactly, Kitten."

"Again with Kitten? Why do you call me that?"

He laughs lightly, "It's kind of hard not to call you that when you purr like one when I'm doing things you like."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Plus it's a logical pet name for you given your name."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I shortened Katniss to Kat and well that sounds like I'm calling you a cat. Kitten just follows."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not cute and defenceless. Plus I hate cats. The only reason I haven't drowned ours yet is because Prim loves that ugly thing."

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that anymore." Then he mutters, "Kitten."

"CATO!"

"Okay, Okay, I promise."

"Okay. We should go. It should be breakfast time by now."

So we gather our things and head back town to our respective floors. Before she gets off on the twelfth floor, graze my nose the length of her jaw. "I'll see you in training, Firegirl." I back away and she exits the elevator, a very becoming flush spread across her cheeks.

As I return to my floor, I go to my room acknowledging Brutus, Clove and Enobaria on my way. I shower and put on my training outfit and then join them at the dining room table.

"So where were you this morning, Cato?" Clove eyes me with a smirk, seeming like she knows exactly where I was.

"I was on the roof doing yoga."

"Ha! Is that what you're calling it now?" Clove sneers.

Brutus swoops in. "What are you talking about, Clove? You know Cato does that yoga stuff every morning."

Wait, he's _defending _me?

"Please we all know he's obsessed with that scum they call the Girl on Fire. I wouldn't be surprised if they had plans to meet up with her this morning and have a little tryst."

_You don't know how close you are, Clove._

"Just shut the fuck up, Clove! You know, you should really do yoga more often. It would help you with your obvious issues." I smirk.

"Fuck you, Cato."

_Ooh she's pissed now!_ "No thanks, I'm not interested."

Brutus lets out a bark of laughter. "Alright, alright you two. Training is in half an hour. Let's get a move on."

We finish eating and then head out to training.

Atala POV

"Sir, I think you should see this."

I am in the Gamemaker room in front of Seneca Crane handing him the video of yesterday's training session, specifically the obstacle course.

"What is it, Atala?"

"It is a video of the tributes doing an obstacle course I set up yesterday. I believe you will be it of some use in evaluating the tributes along with their training performances."

"Thank you. If that is all you may go back to the training room."

"Actually, that's not all, Sir. I would recommend you looking at two particular tributes. It seems we have a love story in our midst."

Plutarch Heavensbee joins the conversation in his usual jolly manner. "Do we really? That's interesting. Who are the tributes?"

"The male from District 2 and the female from District 12, sir."

Seneca Crane POV

Cato and Katniss? That's an interesting combination. Though I can't say I'm entirely surprised from studying their profiles. It's a good thing we get the profiles on all the tributes drawn up every year. This is a very eclectic mix which will certainly yield the best Games yet!

"Really? That should make for some good viewing this year then." A murmur of agreement goes through the rest of the Gamemakers. "Thank you, Atala. That will be all."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and Atala? Please report back with any information concerning those two which may be of use to us."

"Yes, sir."

Peeta POV

The second day of training goes by fairly normally, except for the constant looks between Katniss and Cato. I just wish she'd look at me like that! They keep undressing each other with their eyes and Katniss spends part of the day blushing from the highly inappropriate looks he gives her.

I should have gotten up earlier this morning and gone to see her on the roof. The way she looked when she came back down in that get up. She looked... Well, let's just say that it took everything I had to keep my hands to myself.

Just thinking about it now makes it difficult to concentrate on the plants we're supposed to be learning about. I run my hand through my hair to get myself back in the game. I have to think of a way to get Katniss back from Cato before she falls for him.

I'll do it tonight I think. "Katniss?"

"Yeah, Peeta?"

"Can you meet me on the roof tonight? There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Cato POV

"Um.. Okay. Before dinner or after?"

That son of a bitch! He's going to make a move on my girl. He blushes and runs a hand through his hair.

"Um, right after training, before dinner?"

"Okay."

Right. At least Kat doesn't look enthusiastic about this meeting. The edible plants station is thankfully close to the sword station that I could hear their conversation without straining my ears.

Even though she doesn't look enthusiastic, I see red at the thought of him trying to take her from me. Furious, I stab the dummies even harder and let out battle cries but somehow, it doesn't help. I'm still raging when Clove approaches me.

"Hey Pretty Boy."

"WHAT?"

"Whoa! What's got your panties in a wad? I'm just coming to get you so we can head to lunch."

Shit. I need to go to my happy place. "Fine. Let's go."

I take deep breaths to cool down a little.

"Your little outburst there really got everyone's attention, eh?"

I look around and everyone is looking at me, including Katniss who has a look of concern on her face.

"Screw them, let's get some food."

I keep a close eye on Lover Boy after that to make sure he doesn't pull anything else.

The rest of the day goes by without anything out of the ordinary and we go back to the second floor at the end of the day without my having managed to get Kat alone to schedule our next _rendez-vous._

Katniss POV

Peeta and I head straight to the roof after training. I wonder what he needs to talk to me about. I hope it's not a continuation of last night.

He looks like he's wondering if he should say anything.

I sigh, better get this over with. "What did you want to talk to me about, Peeta?"

"Um... Well, it's like this. I think you should stay away from Cato. He's not good for you."

_Oh! Here we go!_ "Why do you care what I do with Cato?"

"Because I do. I care. Always have."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, frustrated.

"I remember the first day I saw you. We were five and it was the first day of school. You sang and all the birds stopped chirping and listened to you. That's the day I started caring. After that, I watched you, never brave enough to talk to you, just like all the other boys. You were so strong and independent. No one could touch you."

"What are you trying to say, Peeta?"

_Please don't say it. Please don't say it._

"Um.." He suddenly gets this look in his eyes. _Uh oh. _He takes two steps towards me, having no need to take more since he was already closer than I realised and before I know it, he kisses me. His lips are soft, warm and passionate, like he's trying to tell me how he feels, but I feel nothing. All I can think of is Cato and how he'll flip when he finds out about this.

He sighs seeming frustrated. "Come on, Katniss. You can't say you haven't felt it too?"

I shrug him off, really pissed now.

"What the fuck, Peeta? How dare you kiss me! Do you think you can just come around and kiss me when you feel like it? I'm not a fucking object you can submit to your will! And to answer her your question, no I haven't felt anything."

"Katniss, I..."

"Save it Peeta, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What? So Cato can do what he wants with you and treat you like some whore but I, who actually has genuine feelings for you, can't show you how I've felt since we were kids?"

"Did you seriously call me a whore? You son of a bitch! What I do and don't do with Cato is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! Got it? For your information, I don't go around making out and stuff with just anybody, which I can't say for you since you're always with a different girl at school."

I turn around in a huff and I go back to twelve absolutely fuming.

When I get to the apartment, I yell at Haymitch. "Haymitch, keep a better handle on fucking Peeta will you? Or did you put him up to it?"

"What are you talking about, Sweetheart?"

"He fucking kissed me! Then called me a whore because Cato and I have a thing going on!"

Haymitch guffaws. "He did what?"

"You heard me! That son of a bitch kissed me! You put him up to it didn't you? I knew you didn't like what I was doing but seriously? I told you I could handle it."

"Relax, Sweetheart. I didn't put him up to anything. I just told him to fight for what he wanted. But I never dreamt he'd actually have the balls to kiss you." Haymitch is almost doubled up with laughter and that only works me up even more.

"Urgh! Just stay away from me. Both of you!" I run to my room and slam the door. I order dinner in my room and don't both coming out of it until everyone is either asleep or just in their rooms. When everything is quiet I make my escape to the roof to get some fresh air. Hopefully it will help me cool down.

I get up there and let the cool wind sweep my anger away. A pair of arms wind their way around my waist and a head settles on my shoulders breathing in my neck.

"So what did Lover Boy want to talk to you about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Cato. Can we just be quiet and enjoy the night?"

"That bad, eh? As long as he didn't make a move on my girl, I'm ok."

And with that, my anger returns. I rip myself out of his comforting embrace and turn on him. "Seriously? Did you not hear what I said yesterday? Was I not clear enough? I am not your girl! I belong to no one."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just calm down, Kat. I can't help it if I want you to myself, can I?"

"Whatever, Cato. I just can't handle anymore macho crap tonight, okay?"

"What happened? You know you can tell me right?"

"No, you'll flip worse than I did."

Cato growls, "He touched you didn't he?"

"Cato, calm the fuck down. I already took care of it. He won't be trying anything again."

He's trembling with rage now. "What did he do?"

"Nothing major. He told me he's had his eye on me since we were kids and he tried to kiss me but I took care of it."

"He WHAT? That fucking little twerp, he'll regret that!"

"CATO!"

He seems to snap out of it somewhat.

"You need to calm down. I said I took care of it, okay? Now take a deep breath, or a few and let's just enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?"

"Fine." He wraps himself around me again and we stay like that for awhile before we go to our rooms to get some sleep.

And if I know one thing, it's this: Peeta will be number 1 on Cato's kill list in the arena.

**Well that's it for tonight!I promised myself I'd get the chapter done and posted tonight and I did it with one hour to spare. Now, I'm off to bed to face the work week that starts tomorrow morning. I hope you liked it and regardless, please review! **

**P.S. I'll respond to all my reviewers for Chapter 10 individually tomorrow. I just didn't have time tonight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you to sundragons9 for her brilliant idea! To all my readers, a huge thank you. It means a lot to me that you are all reading this. To my Guest reviewers: Jada (for Chap. 10) and Anonymous reviewers; thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate the time you've taken to give me some feedback. This is a super short chapter but I needed to fit it in and it doesn't really go with what I've got coming up next (i.e. training day three).**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing related to the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins gets all the credit for that.**

_This takes place in the evening, when Katniss is locked in her room after the scene with Peeta on the roof._

Haymitch POV

We're sitting in the living room after dinner chatting about the day's training. After Katniss came barging in after training, I didn't know what to think. When Peeta came trailing in shortly after looking dejected. That boy has got her figured out all wrong...

She hasn't yet come out of her room when the TV screen lights up and the Panem seal comes on. I better get Katniss so she can watch this... I make my way to her room and knock. There's no answer.

"Sweetheart! Get your butt out here, there's an announcement." No answer. I try the door but it's locked. Well too bad then she'll just miss it. I go back and lower myself into a chair to watch the announcement.

_Good evening Panem! This is Cesar Flickerman coming to you straight from the Capitol. How is everybody this evening?  
_

_(Cheers)  
_

_Well have we got a special interview tonight! The head Gamemaker, Mr. Seneca Crane, is here with us to talk about this year's tributes and I hear he will be making a special announcement. Isn't that exciting?  
_

_(Cheers)  
_

_Good. Now without further ado, please welcome the man behind the Hunger Games and all its excitement: Seneca Crane!  
_

_(Cheers)  
_

_CF: Good evening Mr. Crane. Thank you for being here tonight._

_SC: Well thank you for having me._

_CF: Now, Mr. Crane, I hear that there is an announcement being made later tonight. Are these rumours true?_

_SC: They are._

_CF: Well then let's get to it so we can hear the announcement. What can you tell us about this year's tributes? Are there any favorites this early on?_

_SC: Well, I can say there is a very interesting mix of tributes this year. There are quite a few who have surprised even us. _

_CF: Really? Do tell?_

_SC: Well, let's just say that those who would normally be disregarded shouldn't. _

The interview goes on and on. I perk up when they talk about Cato and then Katniss and Peeta but for the most part, I don't pay attention. When they've finished talking about the different tributes, I perk up to hear the announcement.

_CF: So Mr. Crane, now that we've discussed the tributes, can you tell us a bit about this news?_

_SC: Absolutely. It is simply this, after viewing the first two days of training, including a special training exercise developed by the head trainer, the Gamemakers have decided that a slight change in the Rules would be appropriate. _

_CF: A change in the rules? Why? What brought this on?_

_SC: Well, it seems that there is a love story in this year's games. We thought a simple rule change would add some incentive for the tributes and would make these games much more interesting than previous ones._

_CF: A love story! That's marvelous! Don't you think?_

_(Loud cheers)_

_CF: Which tributes are involved?_

_SC: Well that is not for me to say. I will only say that the passion I have witnessed between these two will draw a lot of attention. _

_CF: Can't we get a hint?_

_SC: Only this, it is not a pairing you would expect. _

_CF: Ooh! This is too much. Please tell us who they are? _

_SC: No, no. We have decided to let them reveal their identity if they wish to._

_CF: (Pout) Very well. Now about this rule change. What does it entail?_

_SC: We have decided that this year, exceptionally, two tributes can win the Games as long as one is male and the other is female._

_CF: Well then, tributes, start your engines and get a move on. You'll want to find an ally to win this! Choose wisely... On that note, good night everybody and see you tomorrow for the training scores! _

This is because of Katniss... Looks like I need to talk to Katniss and Brutus.

Peeta POV

Katniss... We can win this together. I can't wait to tell her!

Cato POV

I don't have to die. She doesn't have to die! We can both come out of this.

Clove almost shrieks in my ear. "What the hell? They can't do that! Can they? The scum from the outlining districts don't have a chance to begin with so why are they trying to give them more of a chance? It will only teach them to hope... Although, that could make the bloodbath more fun!"

"Whatever you say Clove."

"Well Cato, looks like you need to give me an answer, then don't you?"

"Yeah I know."

Clove is looking between Brutus and I, confused. "What the hell are you guys talking about? What answer does Cato need to give you?"

"Butt out, Clove. This doesn't concern you. Well, Cato?"

"I think...I think my answer is yes."

Brutus POV

_Good boy._ I knew he'd figure that out eventually. Now I just have to go talk to Haymitch about this.

"Well then, looks like we've got work to do."

**That's it for this chappy. Should have another chapter up hopefully tonight or tomorrow but we'll see if life gets in the way. Sorry, it just does sometimes...**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hi all, sorry about the short chapter, but I really need to add that little twist. Now on to better things! Thanks to my readers, reviewers and those of you who put the story on alert/favorite. Much love to you all! Xo No word of a lie all the reviews make me smile. **

**A special shout out goes to InLovewithHG this time - this chappie is for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. It mostly belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Cato POV

I wake up at the crack of dawn as usual. When I came back last night after having time cooling Kat down, I spoke with Brutus for a bit, trying to figure out what we would do. Surely my loyalty should be to my district partner. But then, I wanted Kat to come out of this, if only to have the possibility for us to discover if we could have an actual relationship.

This thing between us is intense but I'm not sure if it would be the same if we weren't stuck in the Games together. I talked to Brutus about that a bit and he said that it probably wouldn't but since we were, things were different because there was the possibility that one or both of us wouldn't make it out. Apparently, that changes your perspective on things.

He's happy that I've figured out what I want for now. At least what I think I want. I think I may be falling for her but I'm not sure if I can trust this feeling at the moment. Maybe if we both get out we can explore it.

Urgh! I need to snap out of this sentimental crap. At least I don't show it to anyone. I will NOT be weak.

Anyhow, the gist of the plan is this: Brutus is going to talk to Haymitch and see what they can cook up. Brutus says that by putting this rule, it seems like they want us to win but I'm not putting much importance on that. I will do what I have to win. I won't rely on anyone. I just hope Kat is on the same page as I am.

_Oh shit! Kat!_ We never talked about it last night! Does that mean she doesn't want to ally? Fuck... I need to talk to her this morning.

Katniss POV

Last night was not what I was expecting. I was so pissed yet I didn't think I would find comfort in Cato. I'm not supposed to be finding comfort in him. This is about fun remember? He has to die so I can go back home. Getting attached won't do!

I get up and change into my usual workout gear and head to the roof for my morning stretches and exercises. I hope he's not there... I don't think I could face him after last night. I'm afraid it changed our dynamic and that he'll expect more from me. Like feelings.

The elevator doors open and thankfully I'm alone. I set up my mat and start my stretches.

Midway through them, I hear the familiar _ping_ of the elevator. Great. Just great. I just want to be alone! So I continue my stretches like I haven't heard anything. I hear footsteps coming nearer to me and I realise it's Cato. Regardless of my feelings on the matter, my body reacts to him. My breath hitches and my heart rate speeds up. Other things start happening when I remember what we were doing exactly twenty four hours ago.

"Kat. We need to talk."

_Uh Oh..._ "What? No good morning?"

"Good morning, Kitten."

I let out a little growl at the nickname. "Good morning, Cato."

He smirks at my reaction but continues " We need to talk about..."

"I don't really want to talk about last night."

"But, don't you want to ally in the Games?"

Now I'm confused. Ally? What does that have to do with last night?

"What are you talking about?"

"The announcement Crane made last night." He says questioningly. He seems as confused as I am.

"There was an announcement? I don't remember that..."

"Don't be dense Katniss! If you don't want to ally with me and come out of this together then just tell me and let's get this over with."

"Cato, what are you talking about? What announcement? How can we come out of this together? There can only be one victor."

"Seriously? Didn't you watch the TV last night? Right after dinner?"

"No. I spent the night in my room until everyone went to sleep. I was making sure I wouldn't bitch slap Peeta."

"Oh. Then it's not that you don't want to ally with me?" He looks so hopeful, I don't know how I can say no to that face."

"I don't know. What's this announcement?"

"Two people can win the Games. One guy, one girl."

"Seriously?" If I don't have to win alone then... But no, I still owe Peeta for saving our lives so many years ago. But he's so infuriating.

"Kat? So do you want to be together?"

"I don't know Cato... I don't know if it's a good idea. And then I still owe Peeta. A life for a life and all that."

"Even after what he did yesterday? You were so angry with him."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he saved my life, Cato. I can't just ignore that."

Cato POV

What the hell? Doesn't she want to be with me?

"Don't you want to get out of this with me?" My façade breaks just a moment and I think she sees how sad and angry that makes me.

"I do but it's not that easy."

I turn away, no longer able to hold back my anger. "Fine! Ally with your fucking LoverBoy. See how far that gets you."

I start walking away, furious, hurt. Yoga would be really helpful right now but I don't want to be around her.

"Cato, wait!" Her voice is pleading and I don't care.

"CATO!"

"WHAT?" I roar back.

"Just wait a second, please? It's not that I don't want to be with you. I love spending time with you but I can't just let him die. I owe him a life. I'll talk to Haymitch and see what he has to say. Maybe we can ally at some point during the Games or something. I need to figure this out. Please. Just don't be mad at me."

I sigh. It's not exactly what I want to hear but at least she wants to be with me.

"Fine."

I'm still pissed but I decide not to leave. I set up my mat and start doing my exercises. We each do our thing in silence. I still steal glances at her though. Her concentration is off so she's not as fluid as yesterday but it's still mesmerizing.

After we're done, we straighten out and roll up our mats. She gives me a sad smile and says, "Well, I guess I'll see you at training."

"Katniss, wait."

She looks up at me with glassy eyes. Is she close to crying?! I sigh.

"Kitten, come here." I open my arms to her. She takes up my invitation and buries her face in my chest.

"Sorry I made you mad. I just take owing someone, especially a life, really seriously. It's important to me to settle this debt between us."

"I know. I just got pissed at the thought that you would choose him over me, that's all."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's ok."

We stay like that for a little while longer. After a few minutes, I loosen my grip on her and tilt her head up so she's looking at me in the eye. I lower my head and let our lips meet softly, now is not the time for the frenzied kisses we had yesterday, no matter how much I am tempted. They move together softly, unhurried. She backs away and gives me a few soft pecks before stepping out of my arms.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok."

Katniss POV

I exit the elevator on the twelfth floor in time to be verbally assaulted by Haymitch.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you!"

I huff in annoyance. "Relax Haymitch, I was on the roof doing the same thing I do every morning."

Haymitch sneers, "Screwing around with that boy?"

"Since when is he _that boy_? He has a name you know! And to answer your question, no I was not screwing around. I was doing tai-chi."

"Right."

"So why were you looking at me?"

"We need to discuss something. No doubt he's already told you."

"What are you rambling about now?"

"There's been a rule change. Two of you can win."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"See? I knew you were screwing around with him this morning!"

"We weren't screwing around Haymitch. We barely even said two words to each other."

He smirks, "That's some hot screwing around then. Not even any need for words..."

"HAYMITCH!"

"Okay, okay. What did you want to discuss?"

"Can we do this where we can't be overheard?"

"Sure. Come to the balcony."

We walk to the balcony and shut the door behind us. I wait a minute to make sure no one is going to interrupt us and begin.

Haymitch POV

Once we`re sure not to be overheard, Katniss starts,

"I don't know what to do Haymitch."

"Let me guess, you can't decide between Cato and Peeta?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Well, Cato is... Cato. We've been really enjoying doing our thing but I know I won't be able to kill him. And I don't want him to die. And Peeta, well... I owe him a life."

"So?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, the Games are kill or be killed. There is no time to think about owing people for whatever reason. You need to make a decision. If you want to be with the boy, then I need to know. If you want Peeta to come out of this with you, then tell me. I know what his position is, but I need to know yours before I can start strategizing."

"Can't I ally with both of them?"

"Sweetheart, you can't have both. The choice is yours. Both of them want to ally with you. It's up to you now."

"But..."

"No buts! Choose."

She huffs and walks back inside.

Either way, I have a love story to publicize. So much work to do and so little time... I need to talk to Brutus to see where he stands on this issue. Knowing what I know of Katniss she won't choose or she'll pick the option that is not in her best interest. She'll choose Peeta because it's the right thing to do to sacrifice one's happiness to save the life of a person who has saved you before.

I'm no stranger to these so called debts of honour. They are common in the Seam where I also come from. We're taught that no one does something for someone else purely out of the goodness of their heart. That and we're prideful. When someone does something for us, we have to pay them back. We do NOT take charity from others even if we're starving.

The way I see it, sweetheart has lived through enough hell that she deserves to be happy. If that monster of a boy can do that then who am I to judge. But that leaves me with a dilemma... What to do with Peeta...

I make my way back inside and realise that I've been standing out there for a while. Everybody has gathered at the dining room table and are eating. I take my seat and fill my plate. Then an idea comes to me. I am a genius!

"From now on, we're training you two separately. This is the last day of training. Use it to scope out the other tributes as potential allies. Most will be choosing their district partners but keep an eye out for any that may want to pair with someone else. Show off. The more potential allies you can get by the end of the night, the better it is for you."

Katniss nods and stays silent but Peeta, well, he's full of questions... "But Haymitch, what happened to sticking together and not showing our skills so that they underestimated us. What's more, why would we want to see who else wants to ally with us?"

"You don't need to understand right now, boy but just do as I say. I know what I'm doing. I have won these games before, you know. Now, I'm off to get ready. I need to meet with other mentors today, so don't expect me until dinner."

I get up and head to my room and don't come out until they're about to leave. By this time, I'm dressed and ready to go. "Alright, have a good morning of training and don't screw up your evaluations. Show the Gamemakers your best skill."

They both nod and step into the elevator. As soon as they're gone with Effie, I head to the phone and call Brutus.

"What?"

"Meet me in the lobby, we have some things to discuss."

"When?"

"10 minutes."

"See you then."

**Next Chapter will focus on the conversation between the mentors, specifically Haymitch and Brutus but some others as well. If you have any suggestions, requests for pairings for the Games, etc. let me know. Who knows? You may just get a shout out for your brilliant idea like sundragons9 in the previous chapter...**

**Review! Pretty please?**

**P.S. Do you think I need a beta? I don't see my mistakes and so I can't correct them. Or maybe you would all be so kind as to let me know when you find one? Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Wow! That was the best chapter yet in terms of reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner, I've just had a bit of writer's block and life has been busy. Here's the next chapter which goes out to Roborams not only for being a great reviewer and FF friend but also for agreeing to proofread my chapters. K, you're awesome! Also, I big thank you to Jada and StoryLover who reviewed. I can't reply personally to you like I do all the others so you get a special shout out. Loved your ideas, Jada, by the way. I may just use some of them. **

**Disclaimer: Won't be repeating myself here. You all know the drill and who it belongs to...**

Brutus POV

I'm in the lobby waiting for Haymitch. I assume he wants to talk about Cato and Katniss allying during the Games. I know it's what Cato wants. Although, come to think of it, he was pretty quiet coming back from the roof this morning. I wonder if he spoke to Katniss about it.

"Brutus."

"What's up Haymitch?"

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we? We need to talk." He gives me a look like he's trying to relay a message.

"Okay. Where to?"

"There's a bar not far from here. We can talk there."

"Let's go then."

We walk on in silence for about 10 minutes. We get to the bar and it's not promising. It's seedy and looks like a dive. The perk? We walk in and you can count the patrons on one hand. That's fantastic if Haymitch is looking for privacy. He looks at me and mumbles, "No cameras."

Why would he be worried about being filmed? I must be giving a skeptical or confused look because he sighs and says, "No chance of being overheard by the Powers that Be." He sniggers.

"Why can't we be overheard?"

"Because I can guarantee that rule change wasn't sanctioned by our most beloved President and so I don't want him to know what we're cooking up."

"I see. Let's do this then."

We take a table in a darker corner, because of course the corners in this bar have to be darker to emphasize its seediness. It's very cliché. We order our drinks and wait for them to arrive before we start our conversation.

"Alright, Haymitch. What did you have in mind? Assuming your girl wants to come out with Cato, of course."

"Of course she does. Only she doesn't know it yet."

"What? What do you mean she doesn't know it yet?"

"Let me explain something to you about people from the Seam in my district. We may be poor and starving but we're also proud. We've lived our lives being seen as the scum of the country and because of that the saying, only the strongest survive, has a very distinct application. People starve everyday because working in the mines doesn't pay enough to support a family, even a small one. It's just a fact of life. And no one does anything for free, because they just can't. If you can't pay then you trade or you have a debt to repay. Katniss' dad died in those mines when she was eleven. Her family was starving to death because her mom went catatonic. Katniss was the one who stepped up to try and keep her family alive."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you see me smiling? No. Anyways, after a few months, the money ran out and they started starving too. She would trade what she could from their meager belongings but it wasn't enough. One night, when they were inches from death, she gave up. It was raining and cold and all she had to trade were baby clothes that nobody no one wanted. She collapsed by a tree and was ready to die when Peeta threw her couple loaves of fresh bread. He took a beating from his bitch of a mother for it too. Two days later, I saw her, as she is today, for the first time. She showed up at the Hob, which is our black market of sorts, with game to trade. From that point on, she raised her sister Prim and kept food on the table for her family and a good part of the Seam almost single-handedly. Her mom has never been the same."

My eyes are as wide as they can get. I can't believe all that girl has gone through. It definitely makes me respect her more than I did before.

"What do you mean she's fed a good part of the Seam? I thought you said that no one does anything for free?"

"She doesn't. But she also doesn't make fair trades with them. Katniss gives some game to the much poorer families who repay her by doing simple jobs like watching after Prim or mending things. They definitely get the better deal and they know it but they accept it nonetheless because it's all they can offer."

"Okay, I understand that. So she feels like she has a debt towards Peeta for giving her bread? But that would be easy to repay if she hunts. Just give him game to pay for the bread."

"If only it were that simple..."

I give him a quizzical look.

"That debt is easily repaid, yes, but she doesn't see it as just bread. The way she figures, he saved her family's life that day. So the debt she needs to repay is much bigger, much more difficult to repay. And because of this sense of honour she has, misguided or not, she feels like she owes it to Peeta to ally with him and come out of the Games with him. A life for a life and all that."

Oh shit. That's going to be difficult to work against...

"Okay... So what do we do then? Why are we here if she wants to ally with Peeta?"

"We're here because it's in her best interest to come out of there with Cato. If you haven't noticed they've been attached at the hip outside of training since the parade. If they can't be together they constantly look at each other. It's sickening really, but there it is. After everything she's been through, she deserves a shot at happiness and if Cato's that shot, then so be it. She can't put her own life's desires aside again for someone else. That girl's got only her sister. She has one other friend that I know of and that's it. She's never had fun and she's definitely never lived because the minute her dad died, she was an adult with all the responsibilities that entails. She went from being an eleven year old carefree little girl who danced and sang to the serious, stoic young woman who puts everyone before herself. I'm not letting that happen, not this time."

"Wow, Haymitch, that's quite a speech coming from you!" We both look up and find Johanna, the mentor from District 7, and Finnick, the mentor from District 4, staring at us with matching grins.

"Yeah, Haymitch. Who are you talking about that sparked such eloquence and loquaciousness?" Finnick says in his usual flirtatious manner.

They both snicker and Haymitch scowls.

"Why don't you two mind your own business? Can't you see we're talking here?"

"Ah, Haymitch, you wound us greatly with your rudeness." Oh God, he is such a drama queen! I roll my eyes at Haymitch and Finnick continues. "We were just coming here for a drink to discuss this year's tributes when we saw you two. We figured you were doing the same. Are you not?"

"Sort of. We're discussing..."

"Yes that's exactly what we're doing." Haymitch cuts me off and gives me a significant look.

"Perfect, so we can join you then!" And they both pull up chairs and sit down.

"So, who were you talking about? Your girl tribute?"

"Maybe."

"Well it must have been her since you were referring to a girl. Unless of course there's something about the boy that no one knows..." Johanna wiggles her eyebrows at that and Haymitch gets red in the face.

"Fine, we were talking about Katniss."

"Yes I figured as much. That girl sure is special isn't she? She's quite the spitfire."

"Yes, Finnick, she is special. That's why I'm going to fight like hell so that she gets out of that arena."

"And teaming up with a District 2 tribute is going to do it?"

"It might."

"What about her own district partner?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he's dead weight to Katniss. He doesn't have the skills to fight for himself out there. He's not a killer or a survivor. She'd have to worry about feeding him as well as keeping him safe the whole time and she would get herself killed in the process. I like the kid but he's not a fighter, not like you need to be to win this."

"I see. So why District 2 then? Is there something going on between her and the boy? They do stare at each other quite a bit. Ooh! Are they the reason behind this rule change?"

Even though I know they won't use this information to their tributes' advantage, I'm still uncomfortable with them hitting the nail on the head like that. Especially since we don't even know how things are going to go down yet.

"No Finnick. Pairing up with 2 is her best chance at winning. Have you seen the size of that kid? He's a monster!"

I smile proudly. He is a monster. Or was. I don't know how he'll react in the arena now that he cares for Katniss. I really hope he doesn't go soft.

"Sure he's big but so is the boy from 11. Why not him?" Why are they both so God damned perceptive?!

"No, I already tried. He's allying with his district partner. They're almost like family I hear."

"Hmm. Very well. Maybe we should all discuss strategy together then. Maybe we can cook up something that will shock and amaze our _Dear Leader_."

"Maybe some other time, Finnick. We're kind of in the middle of something and I don't think your tributes are going to want to be a part of it."

"Let's be honest, Haymitch," Johanna scoffs, "we both know my tributes won't make it past the bloodbath. They have no skills."

I roll my eyes. "Johanna, you're seriously giving up on your tributes before they get their training scores? You're worse than Haymitch!" Only the mentors from outer districts would give up so easily.

"What Brutus? Are you offended because I'm being honest? I asked those kids what they could do and they told me themselves they can't use any weapons and never learned any survival skills even though we live in the _fucking _lumber district! They should know how to use the trees to their advantage for crying out loud but guess what? They can't!"

Finnick has his trademark smirk on his face, completely unfazed by Johanna's outburst. Haymitch looks at her with understanding because he's used to tributes being unable to take care of themselves. He's used to giving up from the beginning. He does what he has to do to try and get sponsors for them but he doesn't make extra efforts. This year is the only time since I started mentoring that I've seen him almost sober and totally engaged in getting his tributes all the help they could possibly need. I'm the only one who is taken aback at her angry outburst. Then again, I'm the one who's the least used to her since I've never really interacted with her much.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry I said anything, Jo." I back off quickly, not wanting to further aggravate her.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please? I've got a girl to save."

"Right, your princess... Isn't that what you call her?", Johanna says mockingly.

"Princess? Ha! You couldn't have picked a name less fitting for Katniss. I call her Sweetheart."

Johanna looks sceptical. "Hmm. She seems a little cold to be a sweetheart".

"I'm not getting into this again. She wasn't always stone faced like she is now, okay?"

I sigh, getting frustrated with Johanna. "Can we just get back to the matter at hand, please?"

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, Brutus." They all laugh.

I've had enough I think. "Alright Haymitch, come see me when you're ready to talk seriously."

I make my way to leave when Haymitch calls me back. "Come on, Brutus. We can talk; Jo and Finn are going to leave us to our conversation unless they have something constructive to add, right guys?"

"Well count me out. My tributes don't have anything to add to a possible alliance. I'll see you guys later."

We all wave Jo off and turn back to one another. "Ok, so what's the plan?" Finnick starts.

"Here's the story, Finn. Katniss feels like she owes Peeta and because of this she thinks the only way to pay him back is by allying with him so he can come out of the Games. The thing is, Peeta wouldn't survive very long on his own which means he would only be dragging Katniss down, getting himself or both of them killed. She can't constantly be worrying about keeping him safe. She has to worry about herself."

"Gotcha. And she can only do that if partnered with the District 2 boy?"

"Cato's the best shot she's got", I say a little affronted that he doubts Cato's capabilities. "He's been trained to kill and to be ready for anything."

"Right. But how do you know he won't turn on her, Haymitch?"

Really? "He won't. I guarantee it. Cato has learned to listen to me as his mentor. He knows better than to defy me."

"Okay, so you get her to ally with Cato. She's bound to do what you tell her, right?"

Haymitch bursts out laughing. He's laughing so hard he's almost crying. I turn and look at Finnick, "You think he's gone crazy or something?"

"I'm not crazy. It's just hilarious that you think she would actually listen to me! No, we have to do this so she thinks it's her idea. She will not take orders."

Finnick looks like he's thinking hard when his face lights up. "Why don't we just let her ally with Peeta in the beginning? Then I could instruct one of my tributes to get Peeta out of the way, leaving her free to get together with Cato."

"Hmm. That might be an idea except they can't kill him in front of her. She'll feel guilty and stuff. Bah! There's no sense in working Katniss into this strategy. She'll do what she feels is right and won't listen to anyone when the time comes. It's probably best if we just work on the boy's strategies and see where the cards fall."

If she's as stubborn as he says she is, that may be the best option we have. "Agreed."

Finnick interjects, "You know... You should both counsel your tributes to play up their part in the love story. It will be a very popular scheme for the interviews. I'll bet every tribute will play that aspect to get their share of sponsors and to get the attention. The betting stations have been backed up since the announcement. Everybody wants to know who the happy couple is and they are betting like crazy. They're also highly speculative about who will be crowned Victors. There are the usual individual bets and they've added betting on the winning pair."

"How's my Sweetheart doing in the polls?"

"Not too high, I'm afraid. She's popular, _very_ popular, but people don't know anything about her skills so they aren't betting that she will come out. With respect to the love story though, she and Peeta are battling for first place with GIimmer and Cato."

"Bah! I don't know why they'd bet on Cato and Glimmer. He's got no interest in her."

"Who's he interested in then?"

"Finn, stop trying to get information that doesn't exist. Now let's go or we'll miss our tributes coming out of the private sessions."

The three of us get up and walk back to the Training Centre (Center) slowly. We didn't get much accomplished which is why I stay silent most of the way back. I'll admit, I'm grumpy. I thought we'd get a strategy in place that could help both Cato and the girl but we ended up with no strategy except to play up the love story thing. This was a waste of time... I guess I'll have to figure something out for Cato myself. At least I know a little more about the girl and her intentions.

**Alright. That's it. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but I had writer's block and just couldn't figure out a good strategy that would keep the audience (Capitolites) inspired and rooting for Cato and Katniss. Bah! Next chapter we go back to the tributes.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: 100 reviews and 100 alerts! THANK YOU! It feels great to have passed this milestone and all I can do is thank all of you for contributing to it. A shout out to my 100****th**** reviewer, Peenis0314 – you are fantastic! I've PM'd you for your little reward.**

**For those of you who haven't read Another Night by my girl Infernaal, check it out. The story is awesome.**

**This chapter goes out to The Killer Tigress, who is another of my fantastic reviewers. **

**A quick note: There are only two chapters left before the Games start including this one. I'll respond to the anonymous reviews at the end of the chapter so you can skip it if you want.**

**Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I don't own THG.**

Katniss POV

I head to training with Peeta this morning not knowing what to expect of the day. Today we have our private training sessions with the Gamemakers. I don't know what they saw in the video of the obstacle course so I may be starting with a score of 0. It's a long way up from there so I definitely have to impress them in order to get a good score and sponsors. Archery is my best skill so I will have to go with that.

"You know that two people can win the Games this year right?" Peeta says to me with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I've been told that. Why do you think that is?"

"The Gamemakers want a love story. They saw the beginnings of one and I guess they want to encourage it to make the Games more interesting or something. "

"Ah..." So they saw the kiss in the forest-like obstacle course.

"So I was wondering, even though you're doing whatever with Cato, maybe we could ally in the Games and make it out of there together."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Come on, Katniss. You can't seriously be considering teaming up with Cato. You..."

He's cut off by the elevator doors opening. I walk out of the elevator and make my way to the center of the room where Atala is waiting to start the day's training. "Good morning, Katniss."

She gives me a small smile, which I return.

"Good morning, Atala." I go to my place and look over to Cato. He's looking between Peeta and me. I look over at Peeta and see he looks pissed. _Great, just great_. I look back to Cato and roll my eyes. He smirks and shakes his head.

Atala POV

This is the third and final day. By this time tomorrow, these 24 kids will be heading towards their deaths. I'm sick of helping kids die but there isn't really anything I can do, except be a good trainer and give them a bit of a better shot at winning. These two though, Cato and Katniss, they are going to win this, I'm positive of that. She is determined something fierce and he's a monster. The boy from eleven has a chance but he'd have to make a really good alliance. He seems very protective of his District partner but she wouldn't be a good alliance considering her chances.

"Good morning Tributes. Welcome to the third and final day of training. Following last night's  
announcement, I trust you have already begun thinking about or forming your alliances. This morning you will be completing your training. Some time will be allowed for those who choose to discuss your strategy. The individual sessions with the Gamemakers will take place directly after lunch. Are there any questions?"

"Yes. How do the evaluations work exactly?" It's the sly girl from District 5. As I look around at the other tributes, I see many of them roll their eyes and snicker as if she should already know this information.

"Good question. After lunch, all of the tributes will come back into the training room when their name is called and show your best skills to the Gamemakers. District 1 will go first and so on until we get to District 12. You can choose any skill you wish so long as it was featured in this room during your training."

"Any other questions?" I wait a moment but hear nothing. "Alright then, you have three hours to finish up your training. Go to it."

Cato POV

Since I haven't received a definite answer from Katniss, I make my way over to the weapon stations with the rest of the careers. Before I start on the sword station, I look around for Kat and see her heading over to the snares station with LoverBoy right on her heels. It looks like she wants to be alone but he's determined. He looks pissed. I shrug and go to my swords thinking of how I can convince her to be with me. I slash dummies for part of the morning and practice hand-to-hand combat for the rest of it.

Lunch gets called and then we get called into the evaluations. Before I head in, I lock eyes with Katniss and she mouths _good luck_ to me. I nod, say _you too_, and go back to the training room. I introduce myself to the Gamemakers and head straight for the swords to show off my best skills. They've seen me work with them all through training but I never brought out my best moves. I move swiftly and decapitate more dummies than I can count. I throw in some spears and knives and even show some skill with the bow. I'm not great with it but I'd be able to get the job done.

The Gamemakers dismiss me after I finish showing off with the last of the weapons. I'm drenched in sweat, but instead of feeling gross, I am elated. I killed that evaluation (no pun intended)! I'd be surprised not to get at least a ten. I've shown them everything they want to see in an ideal tribute: bloodthirsty, brutal, strong and emotionless – well, except for anger. That's the only emotion worth having according to them. And my trainers come to think of it. We've been taught to seal away all emotions because they make us weak. Strangely enough, Katniss broke through that so easily and I have no idea why. All I know is that I am stronger because of that, for trusting Katniss.

Katniss POV

_Urgh!_Why can't Peeta leave me alone? I'm trying to figure this out but he's only making it harder. He's pissing me off, following me around.

After we got to the training room, I deliberately stomped out of the elevator to get away from him. He just kept following me around want to continue his conversation. I say his conversation because I don't need the guilt trip right now.

After Atala finishes her speech, I head for the snares section to learn some more complex snares and to busy my mind for a while. This alliance stuff is making my head hurt. I decide to ignore Peeta and just let my mind drift as I concentrate on the rope in my hands.

About an hour later, I make my way to the knife station to practice my throwing. I'm ok, but I definitely need more practice to improve my accuracy. I throw them for a while, ignoring everyone around me. I sense Cato's presence near me at the weapons stations but I deliberately don't engage him. I look at him briefly and give him a reassuring smile.

I'm in the middle of correcting my stance, as directed by the trainer, when I feel I hand on my hip. The hand is unfamiliar and I tense. The other hand is on my hand holding the knife. "You should come to the spear station, Girl on Fire, I could teach you a few things. I can teach you even more if we go somewhere else."

Marvel.

"Let go of me, One, or you'll regret the day you decided that touching me was a good idea."

Instead of letting go of me, he pulls his body flush against mine. Now I'm really pissed.

"Really? And what exactly can a little Seam Rat do to me? You can't even throw those pretty little knives properly." He snickers in my ear. I'm thinking it's a really good idea Cato isn't paying attention because Marvel would be dead.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you let go of me and find out?"

He decides to humour me apparently and backs up a step to let me do my thing. I correct my stance, the way I was attempting to do in the first place, and I take aim. I let the knife fly straight into my target. I turn my head to see Marvel looking stricken, his Adam's apple noticeably moving as he gulps.

"You've made your point, Twelve."

I blow him a kiss and send a wink his way and say, "And don't you forget it, One."

The other tributes look at Marvel and me agape, not quite sure what happened to make Marvel pale with fear. And then I hear it, a loud booming laugh out the last person I would have expected it.

Thresh.

I smirk because he's seen where I made my target. The little girl Rue comes to see what I did  
and she giggles as well. I look at her indulgently and give her a rare sincere smile. She reminds me of Prim with her big doe-like eyes.

I hold out my hand. "Come on, Rue. Let's head to the ropes section to get some climbing practice, shall we?"

We turn and leave the knife station with Marvel still staring at the dummy with a knife embedded in its crotch.

* * *

_[Later that day...]_

I'm in the living room with the others waiting for the scores to come out. I haven't spoken to Peeta all day, despite his more than numerous attempts to convince me to ally with him. When we got back from training he was still nagging at me to be serious and not ally with that monster.

Luckily, being back with Haymitch has its advantages. He told Peeta to shut the hell up and leave me alone. We sit down to dinner and discuss our evaluations.

Peeta is his usual understated self with "I threw some heavy things around, did some wrestling."

I try the same, with a smirk on my face, completely failing at being understated. " I shot some arrows, threw some knives."

"What did you really do, Sweetheart?"

"I may have shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

"You WHAT?"

"They were being assholes and ignoring me. So I shot the apple out of the pig's mouth. That got them interested!"

"Did they look angry or impressed?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like I can do anything about it now."

"Smarten up, Sweetheart! You know what this means, don't you?"

I look at him blankly.

"Think about it, Sweetheart. Shooting at the Gamemakers? They could think you're a little rebellious..."

Ah crap... I hadn't thought about that.

"They seemed impressed. They watched me afterwards as I threw knives and shot at dummies. Then I thanked them for their consideration and left."

"Katniss! How could you show such dreadful manners? And to the Gamemakers! I am exceedingly disappointed in you. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Cut it out, Effie. She just said they liked her spunk! Good job, Sweetheart. It was a gamble but it looks like you came out on top."

Peeta on the other hand is more of Effie's mind.

"Katniss, seriously? Why would you do something like that?"

"Shut up, Boy. We've already established that they liked it."

"But Haymitch..."

"Enough, both of you! Let's just go see the scores and this debate can be over." I say annoyed at the bickering.

"Let's go everyone. We don't want to be late and miss the broadcast." Effie chirps in and we all file dutifully into the living room. I sit between Haymitch and Cinna, grateful to be away from Peeta for at least this small period of time.

Ceasar Flickerman goes through the Districts announcing everybody's scores. I'm pleased to see Cato scores a 10. I am surprised by a few of the scores. Specifically, I'm really glad to see that Rue scored a 7. She's a great climber and would love to have an alliance with her. I feel like I need to protect her, like I would protect Prim.

"Not a chance, Sweetheart. She's already allied with her District partner."

"How did you know?"

"If she reminds me of your sister, I know she reminds you of her. So you want to protect her but you can't. Remember our conversation this morning. And besides, I already checked."

My eyes widen in surprise. He knows me a little too well... "Okay, Haymitch. Thanks for checking."

By this time they're talking about our District so we quiet down and listen intently. Peeta is first. He scores an 8. Not bad... He could actually take care of himself in there, well except for  
feeding himself.

"And now last but most definitely not least, we have Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire's score. A little birdie told me that she has even the tributes from Districts 1 and 2 on their toes. We will see great things from her of that I'm sure! And now for her score... and of course I was right! She is destined for great things! An eleven! That is amazing. The Girl on Fire is the highest scoring tribute this year, and may I say, in a very long time."

"Good job, Sweetheart. I knew you had it in you."

"To the Girl on Fire!" Cinna proposes the toast. Amid all the congratulations he hugs me and tells me "No matter what you decide, I am proud of you."

I am surprised by this, although I shouldn't be. I trust Cinna over just about everyone else here. Haymitch, I know, has my best interests at heart. And Cato, well, I don't know what's going on with him but I do trust him. Cinna, though, is my rock. He likes me no matter how sullen and withdrawn or emotional and uncertain I may be. He always knows just the right thing to say.

I accept all the congratulations with a small smile, knowing that, although this is a good thing, it still has placed a giant target on my back. Everyone will be coming for me since I am, according to the scores, their biggest threat. I make my way to my room afterwards to think about what it all means, and to try and come to a decision.

Cato POV

The scores are announced and I can't say I'm surprised by the scores we've received. District One isn't much of a surprise either. Although I want to kill Marvel, I can't do anything until the Games. He should know better than to put his paws on my girl. I'm just glad I didn't see most of it because I'm not sure I could have stopped myself from throwing him across the room and killing him on the spot. I just saw the end when he stepped back and Kat showed him what she would do to him. I have to admit I was proud of her. She instilled a real fear in Marvel, for his dick especially. He is seriously afraid she would do that to him! I don't know though. Something tells me she's not into torturing her prey. If anything, I don't know how she would feel about killing the other tributes. That's why it's so important for me to protect her and ally with her.

The other scores roll by and I don't pay too much attention. They're not really worth my notice - with the exception of the girl from 5 who somehow scores a 7 - and the boy, Thresh, from 11. He somehow got a 10. The little girl from 11 surprised me too by getting a 7 but she'll still be easy to dispatch. I won't be able to do that in front of Kat though. The way she just took her by the hand and smiled so tenderly at her makes me think that she wouldn't take too kindly to me killing her. She may even be considering an alliance with her, judging by that encounter. She would want to protect her like she did her sister.

I look up and start paying attention again once Ceasar starts talking about District 12. LoverBoy somehow manages an 8. We all look around at each other with a raised eyebrow, wondering what his skill is. When Katniss' turn comes up, we all pay close attention. Her score is the most anticipated score among the tributes, I think, aside from our own. Ceasar is talking about how she's got us on our toes, damn straight! When Clove and I told Brutus and Enobaria about what happened with Marvel, they were pissed.

Well, Brutus had the good sense to look pissed but I saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly.

Then Ceasar announces her score, eleven...

"What the fuck? She's just a filthy rat! How the hell did she score better than us?" And there goes Clove, shrieking and whining. She and Enobaria are more than pissed now. A few vases go flying through the air at the TV while they stomp around and curse. They eventually head to their rooms along with the District escort, giving Brutus and I a chance to talk.

"Well, Cato, your girl has got some balls and it looks like she's got the skills to back it up too. How did she manage to get an eleven?"

"I have no idea. We never discussed our skills. We talk about other random things. But we've stayed away from the Games except for this morning when I asked her to ally with me."

"Right. Have you talked more about that today? Has she made a decision?"

"Not that I know of. I don't know what I should think, Brutus. I mean I'm the strongest tribute here and we have this...connection. I don't get why she wouldn't jump at the chance to be my ally. We would destroy all the others in a matter of days."

"Try not to worry about it too much Cato. Haymitch explained her thought process this morning. And while I don't know why she feels the way she does, I understand the thought process. We can't understand why she feels like this because we haven't had to suffer like she has her whole life. Yes, you've had a hard life with training and the beatings, but it's not the same as what she's lived through. Plus, we don't understand the way things work in the Seam. It's different from anything we've ever known. Even people in District 12 who don't live in the Seam can't really understand it. I guess it's a sense of pride. People don't just do things out of the kindness of their hearts from outside the Seam. They always expect something in return and you always repay your debts. So the fact that the boy did something - he saved their lives, Cato - and never asked for anything in return doesn't make sense to her. It is a debt in her eyes, one she is determined to repay. So you need to give her time. Don't pressure her. Haymitch says that we should just let her come to the decision on her own and not to force her hand which means you and I need to make a backup plan."

"Oh... I guess. Ok, it can be a simple plan. I'll ally with Clove, and take as many tributes out as I can until it's down to the last 4. Then I'll kill her and hunt the last tribute. Kat and I will be the final two and come out of the Games as victors."

"That's a good plan. Just don't breakdown if she dies, okay?"

"Sure."

I get up and head to the roof. Maybe Kat will come up tonight. I stay up there until about midnight but she doesn't come. I sigh, as my shoulders slump, and head back for the elevators. I'm not surprised, but still hurt she didn't come to see me. I press the call button and wait for it to reach the roof.

When the doors open, Katniss is there. Her head snaps up and a relieved smile breaks out onto her face. She walks out of the elevator, straight into my waiting arms.

"Congratulations on your score, Cato. You did great. They loved you, I'm sure."

I hold onto her tightly, unwilling to let her go. "Congratulations to you, Kitten. You scored better than everyone did! They must have really loved you."

"I don't know if they loved me or hated me and are doing this as revenge, though. They may have just given me that high of a score to make sure that everyone is going to target me. It scares me."

"Don't worry about that. You are the Girl on Fire. Anyways, Marvel's terrified of you now so he won't come after you. I don't think Glimmer will either."

She scoffs, "Yeah right. She'll kill me even sooner if she finds out about us. She's constantly staring at you and fawning over you at every opportunity."

"What, are you jealous, Firegirl?"

"No, I just don't like anyone messing with the people I care about."

"So you care about me, Kitten?" Her eyes widen like she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Um... Well... I didn't... I...I mean, I... I guess so, yes." She's embarrassed. She's actually blushing!

"You guess, eh? Well, I guess I care about you too."

Her eyes are wide in wonder, like she can't believe I would care about her. "You do?"

"Of course I do, silly girl. Why would you think I don't? I told you I want to ally with you."

"Yeah, but I don't know, I guess I thought that this was just fun for you. No strings attached you know?"

"Maybe at first but no, not anymore. There's something about you I can't resist. " I give her a peck and she returns my kiss instantly deepening it right away. She moves against me so she's flush against my body. I can't resist the pull she's created deep in the pit of my stomach. My hands snake around her waist and roam her back quite contentedly. I want to make her mine. I can't help it. Something inside me just wants to claim her. But as my hands sneak under her shirt, she pulls away.

"Thank you, Cato. We should go to bed. We both have a big day tomorrow. Oh God! I just channeled Effie! Do you want to come downstairs with me?"

I just about jump to attention. "Really?"

"We won't do anything, Cato. At least not that!"

Oh... "Ok, but I can't stay all night. I can stay with you until you fall asleep though."

"I'd like that."

We both head down to the penthouse and Kat guides us to her room. She starts to undress in front of me and I stare.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen just about everything." She's so nonchalant, but she's definitely blushing.

"No I know. You just look so beautiful right now, I can't keep my eyes off of you." She puts on a tank top and shorts over her underwear then gets in bed, pulling the blankets up, waiting for me to get in next to her. I quickly shed my clothes so I'm down to my t-shirt and boxers and hop in the bed.

"Oh please! Does that line work on all the girls?" She scoffs and rolls her eyes. She says that but she cuddles into my side before she's finished saying that and rests her chin on my chest.

"No, just on the girl I care about." I give her a playful smirk and kiss her nose. "Goodnight, Kitten. Sleep well."

"Night, Cato. Sleep well too." She stretches to give me a slow, gentle kiss and then rests her head on my chest.

I could get used to this...

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, not realizing I had fallen asleep. Luckily, it's still dark out so I can leave without being detected, but I can tell I've been here most of the night. The sky is just starting to hint at morning and I would normally be up in an hour or so.

I gently ease Katniss off of me and get dressed. I really shouldn't stay here any longer, although I'd love to, more than anything. Katniss looks so peaceful. Gone is the stoic mask. She looks so innocent and carefree.

I leave my shoes off to make the least amount of noise possible and tiptoe out of her room.

I get to the living room safely and put my shoes back on.

"What do you think you're doing here, Boy? You'd better not hurt her."

_Fuck… _I didn't bank on him being up. I figured he'd be passed out from the booze.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're worried about. Anyways, what are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be passed out in a drunken stupor?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I usually wake up around this time. It's when Sweetheart wakes up screaming. She didn't scream this morning so I went to check in on her and who did I find in her bed sleeping with his arms around her? You! Now what the hell are you doing on our floor?"

Haymitch POV

He looks at me, with his wide eyes full of concern. "She wakes up screaming?"

"Yes she does. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. And I came because she asked me."

_Hmm. She really is getting attached._ I nod slowly. _He needs to make sure he's in this_… "Now you listen to me. If you hurt that girl, I will personally see to it that you go home in a box, got it?"

He narrows his eyes and pulls himself to his full height, fists clenched. _Ah… There's the ruthless killer we all know and love. I knew he was in there somewhere._

"I've got it old man. I'm sure Brutus has already told you that I want her to come out with me. I won't double cross her, of that you can be sure. Kat is mine and I'll make sure she comes out of the Games, even if that means I have to slaughter everybody else myself."

I nod my head. _Good enough._

He returns my nod, knowing that he's passed my test and goes back to his floor.

**That's it for this one! Next one is the interviews! **

**Jada: Loved reading your review as always! Thanks once again for taking the time. **

**Dragonflame: I'm sorry you think the story is dragging too much. All I can say is that there is one more chapter now before the start of the Games and that I can't really change the story. It's how my writing has flowed so far. I hope you still like the story though...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Have I ever told you all that you're awesome? 18 reviews on last chapter. That was great! (Part of me wants to see if you can top that...) Despite my crappy updating schedule and writer's block, you keep coming back, so thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter is a good reward for it. It's one of my longest yet. **

**To all those who reviewed on Guest accounts, see at the end for your reply. To the rest of my reviewers, you'll be getting individual replies as usual, just not tonight! To my new readers, welcome and thanks for reading, this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, you never will. THG does not belong to me. **

* * *

Katniss POV

After a day of preparing for the interviews, the time is finally here and I'm nervous as hell. I'm shaking like a leaf by the time Cinna comes in to dress me and walk me to the backstage area at the theatre where the interviews are to be held.

It's a miracle I don't fall flat on my face walking over there. My saving grace is that the theatre is right next to the training centre (it's linked so we don't even need to step outside) and Cinna is helping with holding me upright despite my constant stumbling on these heels.

"Why did you have to put me in heels, Cinna? I'll smash my face in front of the whole country! That will hardly get me sponsors!"

"Hush, you'll be fine. You're the Girl on Fire. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

"Right... I'm the one with the personality of a dead slug, remember?"

"Katniss, you know better than to listen to Haymitch when he says those things. He cares about you, perhaps more than you know. And hey, I like you. That has to count for something."

I give him a crooked smile. He's always so good at cheering me up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If my surly personality didn't drive you away, I should be okay with the sponsors. Thank you Cinna."

"Anything for you, my dear. Do you like your dress?"

It's another of Cinna's masterpieces: A floor length one shoulder orange-red gown which is fitted to my body. The bodice is overlaid with some kind of gauzy material which comes up to make the only strap. There are red, yellow, orange, and a few blue jewels adorning the strap and my left arm to complete the look. It's like I'm consumed by fire.

"It's amazing, Cinna, as you well know. You are the only person who has managed to make me feel comfortable in a dress. I'd prefer to have my hunting boots on but you've made me look beautiful."

"You were already beautiful, Katniss. We just enhanced your features. All the boys' jaws will drop when they see you. Guaranteed."

"I wouldn't go that far, Cinna. Thank you though."

"Anytime, Girl on Fire, anytime."

We enter the room and the room goes silent.

Peeta POV

_Wow._That's all I can say.

"Katniss, you look stunning."

Cato POV

My mouth drops, literally. How is it that she can do that to me?

Fucking LoverBoy is gushing about how beautiful she looks. I let out a low growl. _Mine_. He glances my way and backs up a step. _That's right, asshole. Back the fuck off._

I turn my gaze back to Katniss who is blushing, taking in everybody's reaction. She looks completely surprised, like she didn't expect people to notice her. _Ah, Kitten, so unassuming. You have no idea the effect you have_.

Clove POV

_Stupid bitch!_Look at them all slack-jawed and everything. Even Brutus' eyes widened. Do they not remember that she's District 12 scum? She may clean up okay, but seriously?

Glimmer POV

_Humph. _She's still not prettier than me. Cato is mine, regardless.

Rue POV

"Katniss, you look so beautiful!" I run up and give her a hug. She's been so nice to me when she didn't have to even talk to me.

"Thank you, Rue. You look great too. Just like a fairy!" I giggle. Is this what a big sister would be like?

Haymitch POV

"Not bad sweetheart. If you can't convince them with your star personality, judging by the looks you're getting now, you'll win the men over on your looks alone!" I snicker. She really does look stunning though.

"Shut up, Haymitch."

"Yep! That's the personality I'm talking about."

I cast a side glance at Cato and he's practically drooling. "Looks like you've got Cato wrapped around your finger among others."

"I do not Haymitch! Stop exaggerating."

I'm really not, but she has no idea.

Katniss POV

I never thought I'd be happy for the show to start but I am. Now the attention can get back to where it's supposed to be, on the interviews instead of me. Ceasar Flickerman steps out and greets the crowd:

"Good evening Panem! Welcome to the interview portion of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!

[Cheers]

As you all know, this evening we will be getting to know our tributes a little bit better. I'm sure everyone is just dying to know who inspired this rule change.

[Cheers]

In the spirit of new rules that have been introduced this year, we at the Ceasar Flickerman Show will be changing things as well. You all know how we usually do things, interviewing each tribute starting with District 1 and ending with District 12. How would you all like to hear from the tributes at random?"

[Loud cheers]

Wait, what? They'll be hearing from us at random? _Ah, crap!_Now I may not have the time to prepare myself for the interview. What am I going to say? I look around wildly and find Cinna who whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, Katniss. You'll be fine. The mentors and stylists are all heading into the stadium now. I'll be in the front row. If you feel nervous, just look at me and pretend like we're just talking together, okay?"

Still unbelievably nervous, I nod stiffly and turn back to the line of tributes as we ready ourselves to file onto the stage where we will sit waiting for our time in the spotlight.

"Alright, then. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... the tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

[More cheering]

The tributes start moving forward, Ceasar calling out our names as we each step out onto the stage. We take our seats and wait.

"Okay, thank you tributes. Let's get started, shall we?"

Ceasar is given a bowl, similar to the reaping bowl containing twenty four slips of paper.

He reads the name on the first slip and the interviews begin. When Glimmer's turn comes she walks to the "hot seat" and is her usual flirty self. When Ceasar asks who she plans to ally with she says Marvel right away, but then she turns around saying that she's part of the pair that inspired the rule change. She says that it's her and Cato. _Ha! In her dreams..._

The interviews drone on, most are unremarkable. Many confirm that they are the one in love with another tribute, but all those assertions seem empty and obviously false. They can't even answer any other follow up questions on their participation or what happened to cause the Gamemakers to change things.

When approximately half the interviews are done, my name gets called.

"Katniss Everdeen, ladies and gentlemen, the Girl on Fire!"

I walk to the seat, in a daze, looking over at all of the people that are cheering really, really loudly for me. Once I get to Ceasar, he takes my hand and assists me to go down the one step to the chair.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, it's good to have you here this evening."

I seek Cinna out right away because I know I won't be able to speak. I find him and smile, regaining some confidence.

"Thank you. It's good to be here."

"Last time we saw you, my dear, you were on fire! That was quite the entrance. My heart actually stopped!"

"So did mine." The crowd erupts in laughter.

"What was going through your head at the time?"

"Honestly? I really hoped I'd make it through the parade without burning to death."

"Yes, well we all were! Cinna was quite clever thinking of this concept. Were the flames real?"

"Cinna is a genius." I give him a big smile. "The flames were real and I am actually wearing them tonight."

"Really? Can we see them?"

"Certainly. Are you ready?" I look at Ceasar with a mischievous look on my face. He looks back at me slightly alarmed.

"As ready as we can be, I think."

With that, I nod, stand and twirl a few times. The crowd goes absolutely wild when they see flames erupt from my dress. I stop, getting a little dizzy and Ceasar helps me to sit while the crowd calms down a little.

"Now Katniss. You volunteered for your sister, is that right?"

_Oh no._I can't talk about Prim to these people, I can't. My eyes go straight to Cinna again for some reassurance. He nods and I reply, "Yes, I did. I had to save my sister; she's the most important person in my life. I promised I would win for her."

[Awes and sniffs from the crowd]

"Let me tell you, we were all moved when this happened. And now that the rules have changed, have you given any thought as to whom you would like to ally with during the Games?"

"Yes, I have, but I haven't made my choice yet."

"Your choice? So you have multiple people looking to ally with you?"

"Only two that I know of. But Cato, Rue and Peeta are the three that I would most like to come out of the Games with me if I could choose."

"And who are these three lucky tributes?"

"Rue, Cato and Peeta."

Behind me, spotlights illuminate all three, whereas the other tributes are plunged into obscurity.

"Those are certainly three very different tributes! Why are you considering them?"

"Well, they each inspire a different emotion in me."

"Really? Which emotions are those?

"Love, duty and honour."

"And is that in order?" He gives me a knowing smile.

I return it and reply, "Not necessarily."

"So by that statement, is it safe to assume you are one of the ones in this relationship, yes?"

"Possibly. I'd rather not say at this point."

He seems crestfallen. "Really? That's too bad. Katniss, we only have time for two more questions. Can you tell us how you got that eleven?"

"Hmm. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you the details, but suffice it to say that the Gamemakers definitely did not see it coming."

"Well then, Katniss, is there anything else you'd like to tell Panem before you head into the Games?"

"Not really to all of Panem. Prim, my little duck, if you're watching this, I love you and I hope I make you proud."

"What a beautiful message to your sister. That is all the time we have, Katniss. Thank you. Katniss Everdeen everybody!"

Prim POV

While everyone in the Capitol cheers, chanting Katniss' name, tears slide down my face. "You could never fail me Katniss." Mom wraps her arms around me and we cry together hoping against hope she makes it out.

"Mom, who does Katniss love?"

"It must be Rue, honey. I can see how she would remind Katniss of you."

"But, what about Cato?"

"Well, he looks like one of the strongest tributes there and he's a career tribute so he has a better chance of winning the Games."

"But I don't understand how he could inspire duty or honour in Katniss."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she sees getting back home as her duty and she may see him as her best chance at doing that."

"Oh. I see."

Katniss POV

I somehow make it back to my seat and Clove is called. She sneers at me and makes her way to the chair, putting on a fake smile for the crowd. She plays the deadly, crazy knife girl. She's basically being herself from what I've seen so far. Her interview isn't anything noteworthy. She denies any involvement in the love story and is quite adamant that she and Cato will be in an alliance together. _Whatever_. I roll my eyes and wait for her to be done. Then Rue gets called. She jumps off her stool and I swear she's like a little bird. She flits over to the chair but not before giving me a big grin. I give her a real smile because I can't help myself.

"Welcome Rue! How are you tonight?"

"Hi Ceasar. I'm well, thanks! How are you?"

He laughs. "I'm well too. Thank you! Now, how do like the Capitol?"

"I like it! It's very different from my home in District 11. Everything is so grand here. And the food is so good!"

"Is it now! I'm very happy that you like my hometown! What would you say is your favorite part of your journey so far?" He smiles indulgently at her. But really, you can't help but like her.

"Um, that's a tough one! But I think my favorite part is I got to meet someone who treats me the same way a big sister would treat their little sister."

"Are you talking about Katniss?"

"Yes. She's been so nice to me." At that, she turns around and gives me another one of her big smiles. She really is just like Prim. I forget about everything around me and go give her a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"How could I be anything but nice to you, Little Bird?"

The crowd lets out a collective sigh and I come back to myself. I let go of Rue and make my way back to my seat a little confused as to how I could have forgotten about them. I glance at Cato who is looking at me bemused. And then I remember. _Shit!_ I just showed the other tributes a big weakness! _Crap._This is not good.

"Well isn't that sweet. It looks like she likes you too, Rue! So will you be allying with her, then?"

"I don't know yet. I've known Thresh all my life..."

"Yes, I can see how that places you in a difficult position. Now, you got a 7 in your evaluation. What kind of skills do you have?"

The rest of her interview goes on with her describing her skills and entreating the sponsors not to count her out just because she's small.

Next up is the girl tribute from District 5, Foxface. She's playing the sly one saying she's sneaky and can easily evade people. After my interview and Rue's though, she's not making much of an impression. I have a feeling things are just amping up though. Cato and Peeta are still ahead.

Cato POV

They call my name next. I saunter over to the chair sending LoverBoy a death glare. I'm glad I'm up before him, that way he won't get in my way.

"Good evening Cato, good to have you with us."

"It's great to be here."

"Now, you have some explaining to do; what with all the chatter going on about you tonight."

"I had no idea I was so popular." I say sarcastically with a smirk for added effect. It seems to work as the Capitolites scream and swoon. _That's right ladies, Cato is here!_

The second that thought crosses my mind, I smile a little wider, showing some teeth. _Huh, who knew teeth would make them go even crazier_. Ceasar is about to go on when we hear a murmur behind us: "Great, this is just what I need. His ego will get so big he won't be able to get through the fucking door." Clove. Ceasar and most of the other tributes burst out laughing and I send her a glare.

_Deep breaths, Cato. You can't let Clove ruin your game._

Caesar regains control of himself and goes on with the interview. "Ok, first off, what can you tell us about what Glimmer said?"

"That she's dreaming if she thinks it could ever be her. I mean really, Ceasar, who would claim to be in a relationship with someone one second and the next say they'll ally with someone else? Not very sincere if you ask me. But she was right about one thing though; I am the male involved in the rule change."

More screams. Hmm maybe Clove was onto something for a minute.

"Really? Can you tell us anything about how it came about?"

"Well, let's just say it involved a female tribute, an obstacle course and a tree."

"That's a little cryptic but I'll take it. Now who is this girl?"

"I don't know if she'd want me to reveal her identity...but suffice it to say I may be in need of some burn cream if I get too close."

Murmurs break out, speculating about if I really mean Katniss.

"Well that is definitely a surprise. What about alliances?"

"We haven't decided on anything yet, there's a lot to think about. All I know is my place is at the bloodbath, and I intend to be there."

I look over at the other Careers and grin menacingly.

"So I take it you're ready for the Games then?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready to win this thing!"

"And I'm sure you will. Cato Thorin everybody!"

We stand and he raises my arm in the air. The crowd goes wild as I return to my seat. As I walk by Kat, she sends me a little smirk. "Good job, Cato."

"You too, Firegirl."

I sit back in my spot and the next tribute is called.

Clove POV

_I knew it! _He's got a thing for the rat. I knew I saw them in the forest.

I hiss at Cato, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Relax, Clove. I'm just stringing her along for the sponsors."

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm serious. You and I are a team right till the final 8."

"You better not be playing me because I'll send a few knives your way."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"Does this mean we're bringing her into the alliance in the beginning?"

"I don't know, it will depend on what happens in the Games. Now shut up, LoverBoy is up."

Prim POV

Mom and I both look at one another. _Cato?_

"Mom, is she really falling for that boy?"  
"I don't know, dear, I wish we could talk to her and find out what she's thinking..."

"But look at her eyes... They're so bright! I think she really does like him. But what is she going to do?"

"I don't know Primrose, but I hope, whoever she chooses, that she will come home to us."

"Me too, but I want her to be happy too, Mom. Even if that means she can't come home. She hasn't been really happy in so long."

"I know, Prim, I know. She's taken so much upon herself."

Gale POV

_Stupid Career!_As if she would really fall for someone like him. He's heartless! Anyways we all know that Katniss belongs with me. Everyone in District 12 knows it! The boys may all be half in love with her but they all know she's mine so they don't go near her. I have staked my claim already and I'm not about to let her slip from under my nose!

Katniss POV

The only tributes left to be interviewed are the male tribute from District 3, Thresh and Peeta. I'm anxious to hear what Peeta is going to say in his interview. I don't want to hear any of his sappy declarations. This is not the time or place. Cato's already done what was required to get more sponsors.

Caesar picks his name next.

"Please welcome Peeta Mellark everyone!"

Everybody cheers loudly though not nearly as loudly as for me and Cato. I think we are definitely the two most popular tributes this year judging by the cheers.

"Welcome, Peeta, welcome."

"Thank you, Caesar. Thank you for having me."

"So you managed an 8 in the evaluations! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I'm very pleased with it."

"So tell me Peeta, how do you like the Capitol?"

"It's...interesting. It's very different from home."

"Really? Can you give me an example as to what's so different?"

"Well the food for one."

"How is it different from what's in District 12?"

"Well, we definitely don't have bright blue soup in District 12! And the desserts are out of this world!"

"You sound like you like desserts..."

Peeta looks sheepish. "Yeah, I've been raised making desserts and all kinds of baked goods so I do have a vested interest in them..."

"Of course you do! So we know you have a vested interest in baked goods, but Peeta, the Capitol is just dying to know if there is a special girl at home whom you have a vested interest in? Or maybe even a tribute?"

_Ah crap_. Why can't Caesar stay off this subject with him?!

"Um... not really."

"I don't believe you for a second! Come now, my boy, out with it! Inquiring minds want to know!"

Peeta laughs nervously. _Don't __you e__ven dare, Peeta!_

"Um, well... there is a girl... a tribute, but she doesn't feel the same about me."

"How do you know that? Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yeah, I have. She's involved with someone else."

"Is she in love with him? She could still choose you..." R_eally? Why am I being dragged into a love triangle on the eve of my impending death?_I try to keep my face blank but I'm seething on the inside.

"I don't think she's in love with him but from what she said in her interview, she's considering someone as an ally because of love and I know it's not me."

"I don't know about that, Peeta. She never specified who she cared about so don't count yourself out yet! You have to fight for her if she's the one you want!"

Peeta brightens up at this, "You know what, Ceasar, you're right. I'm not going to give up on Katniss."

And with that, his buzzer sounds and he's out of time. I avoid looking at him after this because if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd get disqualified. I glance at Cato who is glaring up a storm, flexing his muscles. _Good job on the cool façade, Cato_.

We sit quietly while Thresh and the boy from District 3 go through their interviews and then, once the cameras stop rolling, we file off the stage. I stalk over to the elevators not wanting to be around anyone right now. I glance at Cato jerking my head upwards and mouthing _roof now _to him. We need to figure out a plan...

* * *

I get to the elevators before everyone so I get one all to myself. I sigh in relief. I jabbed the button that would take me to the roof and let myself start to unwind. I still don't know what to think about everything that happened in the interviews. I'm pissed Peeta brought his feelings up but the argument that first comes to mind, that he'll make me look weak, doesn't stand because let's face it, Cato did the same and I'm not angry with him. Plus my little stunt with Rue certainly isn't very different either. So why am I so angry with him? _Humph. Whatever. _That's not important now. I need to figure out what Cato and I are going to do...

I step out of the elevator and walk out onto the roof as I take deep breaths of fresh air. It does me a lot of good, though not as much as if I was in my woods. Yes, that's right, _my woods_. I've been going into them since I could walk with my dad so I've always thought of them as mine.

I move to the ledge and look out over the Capitol thinking about the Games to come.

The elevator bell chimes letting me know that Cato is finally joining me. I sigh, letting the tension completely ease out of my muscles. _This is it_.

Before I can turn around to meet him, he joins me at the ledge. He sits on it and pulls me over so I'm standing between his legs. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a soft kiss.

"You were the showstopper tonight, Kitten."

"Yeah! I definitely was full of surprises wasn't I?" I say sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. You did great. You stayed true to yourself but managed to get everyone on your side at the same time. The sponsors will be tripping over themselves to sponsor yo..."

I cut him off, "Us, they'll be tripping over themselves to sponsor us." I give him a soft smile. His eyes widen and he seems to get my meaning.

"Wait. Are you saying..."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I choose you, Cato. As much as I want to help Rue and I owe Peeta, I want you."

He pulls me even closer and this time, instead of soft, this kiss is full of hunger. He pulls away after a few minutes and gives me a full out grin which I return in equal measure.

"By the way, Kitten, did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"No", I give him a playful smirk, "but your face said something like that when I came in."

It's his turn to look playful, "Yes well, you look ravishing, unbelievably sexy in this dress."

"You're welcome to it if you like if so much."

Cato POV

Seriously? Does she even realise how fast I would rip it off right now?

"Oh, Kitten, don't tell me that..."

She shrugs looking unaffected. Well except for that sparkle in her eye.

"Suit yourself, I'm pretty sure I look better in it than you anyway." She walks away to the garden area sending me a wink over her shoulder. She starts taking the pins out of her hair letting her curls cascade down her back.

_Oh God._This girl will be the death of me. I practically run over to where she's standing in my haste to show her exactly what she's is doing to me...

Katniss POV

_Hmm._Well that certainly spurred him into action. I'm humming with satisfaction as I turn to look into Cato's eyes.

" Well, that certainly relaxed me! _Wow_."

Cato gives a light chuckle. He's totally relaxed as well. "Wow is right, Kitten." He sighs, getting serious. "You know we have to discuss tomorrow right?"

"I know. I just want to be free and happy a little moment longer."

"Okay, Kitten. Come here." I cuddle into his side and we stay that way for a few minutes. I mean if things are that good now, I can only imagine what it will feel like if our relationship is ever taken to the next level. Of course, we have to get through the Games first... And with that sobering thought, my feet have settled firmly back on the ground.

"So what happens tomorrow at the bloodbath?"

"I think you should both be talking to us about that, Sweetheart."

"Yeah that was the plan, Haymitch. Can we just have a moment to ourselves before we get into the nitty gritty?"

"Suit yourself." Brutus lets out a laugh at Haymitch's pun. It is not funny.

We make ourselves presentable again and head over to where our mentors are waiting for us.

Haymitch is the first to speak, "So I guess you've made your choice, Sweetheart. Good job."

I nod. "So what do we do? How do we play this?"

"Alright, here's what you guys are going to do."

* * *

**Many thanks to Roborams, my proofreader. Thank you for hardwork and dedication! You're a great help. **

**Kristen:** Thanks you so much! There will be more Haymitch, that's a promise!

**Strawberryluv:** Thank you! That scene with Marvel was actually one of my favorites to write! Glad you loved it too!

**Jada**: You are awesome. I always love reading your reviews. Thank you!

**The Games are next! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome back readers! After a long absence (sorry – I was out of town, it was my birthday and I got sick), Here we are with a new chapter! I hope you all like it and... you guessed it! Review! It's got some more intimate scenes following a request from an extremely faithful reader but keeping in mind that MA content is prohibited on FF, I've tried to keep it in the M category. Therefore, some imagination is still required. I hope you enjoy it! P.S. There is a flashback to the night before after we left off last chapter in italics.**

**For all guest reviewers, see at the end of the chapter for your individual responses. This chapter is goes out to Jada – I love your reviews! (see below for my response to your last review).**

**Diclaimer: _Idem._ See previous chapters.**

Katniss POV

I wake up the next morning with Cinna standing over me. "It's time," he says. Nothing further is required to tell me what he's talking about. The Games, we fight to the death today and for the next few weeks until there are only two left standing. I just hope that I'm one of them...

I rise from my now empty bed where, just a few hours ago, Cato was lying with his arms around me, both of us dreading the coming sunrise. Just thinking about that turns my thoughts back to last night...

_"Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to get to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow."_

_"I'll be along in a few minutes, Haymitch, I just want to think things over a bit."_

_"Right. You've got ten minutes to say goodnight to Cato. Anything longer and I will come and drag you down to your bedroom no matter what state you're in, understood?"_

_I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, Haymitch. Ten minutes."_

_"I mean it, Katniss. You can't go in there exhausted or you will get yourself killed and then where would that leave your sister?"_

_The mention of Prim sobers my thoughts. "I get it, Haymitch. I'll be down soon, I promise."_

_"Good." On that note, he turns and heads for the elevator joining Brutus who seems to have also finished talking with Cato._

_After our mentors leave, Cato joins me at the ledge, looking out at the city._

_"We don't have much time", I say, sighing._

_"I wish we had more of it to spend time together."_

_"We will. After we get out of the arena." I manage to speak without wavering._

_"You sound so certain."_

_"I'm not really. But let's face it, Cato. We have to think like that or it will make the probability of our deaths that much higher. We need to think optimistically. And let's face it, we are two of the best fighters here. If I get my hands on a bow, I can survive and do what needs to be done." I wince at the thought of having to kill other tributes. "And you're the strongest plus you're really skilled with most of the weapons. The only people competing with you in regards to strength are Peeta and maybe Thresh. We've got this, Cato."_

_"You're right. I know you're right. I just can't help but be scared of the unknown. I don't want to lose this opportunity, Kat."_

_I shrug and hold out my hand. "Come. Do you have a time limit on when you need to be back on your floor?"_

_"Nah. Brutus knows I don't need much sleep to be at a hundred percent. As long as I'm back by dawn."_

_"Good. Haymitch told me I had ten minutes to get back to my floor and it's almost up. He said nothing about not bringing you with me." I smirk but then uncertainty fills me. "That is, unless you'd prefer to go back to your room."_

_His whole expression changes. Eager as always, he is... "Let's go."_

_We march towards the elevator and make our way to my floor. Luckily, Haymitch seems to have gone to bed already, no doubt trusting that bringing up Prim will have had the desired effect, which it has. I'm here aren't I?_

_We make our way, silently, to my room and get ready for bed. Once we're both ready, we slip into bed. Whereas I am taking Haymitch's advice to heart, Cato seems to have other ideas..._

_I am not even completely under the blankets before he lunges for me pinning me to the mattress under him and lowering his lips to mine. The kiss isn't slow and longing, but deep and possessive and promising of better things to come. It's the kind of kiss that communicates better than words everything that Cato is feeling and thinking right now. Passion, longing, desire, and so much more. Although I'm surprised, I do not hesitate and return the kiss and I put all my pent up emotions into it, showing him that I need him just as much as he does. The kiss alone wakes up all my senses and heat pools in my abdomen ready for whatever is to come. With his body pressed up against mine as it is, I can feel what it's doing to him as well. A moan crawls its way out of my throat and into his mouth making him pick up the pace._

_He shifts his body so that he is beside me and his hands go to work knowing exactly what to do to draw a reaction from me. In minutes he has my back arching and my body wanting more. I can do nothing but fist my hands in his hair and mutter incoherent sounds. I am lost to everything but the sensations he is creating in my body. It is only when I say his name breathily that I start to remember my surroundings and I regain the ability to move consciously. It is not long before he follows my lead and utters my name._

_Boneless and sleepy, we relax against each other and tuck ourselves into the blankets. "I'll stay for a while but will leave before sunrise", he says._

_I nuzzle his neck and get more comfortable. "Hmm", I mutter and drift off into sleep._

Cinna and I make our way to the hovercraft which will take me to the arena. This is where I will get ready and eat breakfast. We see no one on our way. We are alone. I am alone.

_You can do this, Katniss!_

I repeat this to myself over and over but I'm still shaking. Gone is the relaxed Katniss from last night when I fell asleep in Cato's arms.

"Cinna, how long do I have to get ready before the Games start?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"I need to relax. I was hoping I would have time to do my morning routine to focus and calm myself."

"Well, if we rush you through your shower, you might have a few minutes. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, no. Just you being here is helping."

"Okay, well, you let me know if I can do anything."

I nod stiffly and turn to the window of the hovercraft. Within what seems like a minute, the windows go black and we enter the staging area. We are brought to a small room with a bathroom attached to it so that I can shower and dress in relative privacy. I rush through my shower, using what Cinna tells me is shampoo and soap designed to keep my body and hair relatively clean for more than one or two days. This should alleviate some discomfort for the first few days if I am unable to get to a water source. Once I am clean, dressed and my hair is done, I have half an hour left to eat and finish getting ready.

Cinna allows me ten minutes to do what I can to calm and focus myself so I go through my morning tai-chi routine and try to clear my mind. It works a little bit and I stop shaking enough to eat. I drink as much water as I can to ensure I am fully hydrated. I know I'll be running an awful lot so I will likely sweat it all out in no time. I have minutes to spare when Cinna envelops me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"You can do this. I know you can. You are the Girl on Fire. Just remember that."

I jerk my head in what is supposed to be a nod and stare at him.

"If I could place bets, I would put all my money on you."

_Really?_The intercom announces that I have thirty seconds before my "launch". I hug Cinna tightly one last time and start walking towards the glass tube which will either bring me to my death or that will be my ticket back to Prim.

"Remember what Haymitch has told you, Katniss. Find water and high ground. And Katniss, whatever you do,_ stay alive._"

"Thank you, Cinna. For everything."

"My pleasure, honey. Stay strong and come back to us."

I step onto the platform and the tube immediately closes. Claustrophobia hits me and I start to panic. I turn to Cinna who motions me to take deep breaths and taps his finger under his chin, his signal to keep my chin up. Then, I start to rise slowly. I turn around when light starts seeping in from the top of the tube. I close my eyes briefly to let them adjust to the brightness like I did when my class visited the mines during school.

When I open them I'm standing along with the other tributes in a wide semicircle around the golden horn they call the cornucopia. Inside it and on its outskirts are everything one could imagine needing to survive the Games, including food, weapons and...I gasp. Straight in front of me about three quarters of the way to the cornucopia rests the single most important thing I need: a bow and a quiver of arrows. The countdown to the beginning of the Games has begun. I eye the bow greedily for a moment before I continue scanning my surroundings. Rue is two tributes to my left, Peeta is at the other end of the semicircle and Cato is standing almost completely across from me. I lock eyes with all three of them, Peeta shaking his head slowly after nodding towards the bow. He doesn't want me to risk me getting in the bloodbath. When I find Cato, he gives me a reassuring smile willing me to remember the plan. I nod and send a kiss his way. He winks in return and returns his attention to the mountain of supplies, specifically the many swords available to him. I then take a minute to take in the rest of my surroundings and let out a relieved sigh. Woods – they are on two sides, including the one closest to me. The rest of the arena is made up of a lake and a mountain. We seem to be in a valley, the ground all around us sloping upwards at different angles. Seeing the landscape around me reminds me of home and that's how I know that I can do this.

There's ten seconds left on the clock and I look around again spotting other resources that are close to me in case I can't get to my bow. There are a couple of backpacks and some all purposes knives that will be useful. I just have to remind myself not to be greedy. In the last few seconds I make my path for the bow and other supplies. If I arc my path to the left I can pick up the bow and run towards the back of the cornucopia. Then continue towards the woods, grabbing a backpack and a knife on my way. If I can get that, I'll be good to go.

Cato POV

I knew our stylists would come fetch us at sunrise, but I still fell asleep with my Firegirl in my arms. Just like the other night, I slept like the dead, never having slept so well before. While in training at the Academy, we were never allowed to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time. We were also trained to be light sleepers so we could be ready for anything and everything at anytime.

After sleeping for about four(!) hours, I wake up and slowly ease my way out from under Kat who has managed to tangle her legs with mine and moved her body half on top of me. Images flit through my mind of other situations in which she would be on top of me... I shake my head of these thoughts, knowing that she needs her rest. I pad out of our room and softly close the door. Luckily Haymitch is nowhere to be found, which is a relief. I could not deal with that this morning!

I arrive on my floor with minutes to spare and follow my stylist once he shows up to accompany me. We are silent the whole way, neither having anything to say to one another. Once in the launch room, I shower, dress and eat breakfast as I wait for them to announce that it's time to step onto the platform.

Despite my actual views on the matter, my body is thrumming with excitement. Like it or not, this is what I've been training for and for all intents and purposes, becoming victor of the Hunger Games has been my life's goal. Granted, it was a goal imposed by my parents but still... I can't quit now that I'm here. I won't quit, even if the thought of killling innocent children makes me sick.

When my cue comes, I step onto the platform and get ready to rise. I roll my shoulders to the extent that I can move and I stretch my neck. _I am ready for this_!

I ascend through the tunnel and the first thing my eyes fall on is the cornucopia. A smile creeps up on my face.

_Let the Games begin..._

Haymitch POV

As soon as the gong goes off, my work truly begins. I've already been approached with some sponsorship offers for both Katniss and Peeta but they are all conditional on them making it past the bloodbath. Chances are that they won't need anything until then. Well, Katniss won't. I'm not too sure about Peeta's ability to survive for long out there without help. Katniss at least has experience in this type of environment. Even the trees look the same as back home.

Brutus and I don't bother interacting with one another since the strategy is clear and there's no reason for it right now given the lack of sponsor gift requirements. We're confident that our tributes know what they need to do. Luckily, Katniss is on board with this strategy although I still don't know if she's going to stick to it if the circumstances change.

The tributes jump off the platform and are running in different directions. It's chaos as usual out there. I spot Peeta doing exactly what he's supposed to and has taken off in the direction opposite the bloodbath. Katniss, on the other hand, is running straight for it, her eyes trained on the bow. _Stupid girl..._ Cato is intent on running to the swords to join the bloodbath and doesn't notice Katniss changing the plan. He'd have her head if he noticed. She manages to make it there first and scoops it up along with the quiver of arrows without stopping, continuing on towards the woods. She's halfway to the safety of the forest when she scoops down and grabs a backpack but it slips through her hands when a knife slices through the handle. She looks back in time to see another knife flying towards her head. It's the girl from District 2. I look over at Brutus with a questioning glance and he shrugs looking angry. _I guess she isn't following the plan either..._

I look back to the screen and I can't see Katniss.

* * *

A huge thank you to Roborams for her help!

**Jada:** Ok you need an account girl! I can't reply to your fabulous reviews in my author's notes! So first, in case you haven't noticed, I love your reviews! Second, as always, thank you for taking the time to review I always get a smile reading them.

**Strawberryluv:** LOL I had to bring cocky Cato back, it's such an important part of his character! I love sweet Cato but I wasn't about to take away his ego. I will NOT turn him into Peeta (_sorry to Peeta fans_). I love doing all of the different POV because it brings something new to the story that we don't see in other FF stories or even in the books. Thanks so very much for your review. I really enjoyed reading your POV on what I've made of these characters!

**MySexyPack101:** Thanks for your review! I'm not going to stop writing it until it's finished, don't worry. It just tends to take me a while to update because, let's face it, real life gets in the way! Thank you for reviewing!

**Ok so if there's anyone who has left a review to which I haven't replied, please let me know or accept this giant thank you from me! I crave feedback from all of you and enjoy reading it so PLEASE keep it up. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: All I have are two words: I'm sorry. For taking so long, for being too busy to write and to be honest, not having much inclination to. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't hold any rights to the Hunger Games.**

Clove POV

The countdown begins..._Finally!_I can't wait to get this started. I look around, thinking about the game plan I was told to follow by my mentors.

_Forget this!_Fire Bitch is going to die in the bloodbath. Brutus and Enobaria may believe that, for Cato, it's all an act to string her along and get more sponsors (sponsors she stole from us!), but I know better. I can see right through him. And I know he wants to win with her now.

And I will not let that happen...over MY dead body. That bitch is mine!

Rue POV

I run as quickly as I can from the Cornucopia. That's what I was told to do by my mentor. Well that, and to stick to high ground. High up in the trees. This should give me better chances of survival… At least we get to partner up with someone and two of us can win. Maybe I can actually get back to my family this way. I just don't want to weigh Thresh down when I find him….

After running for about an hour, I decide to take a break. I'm thirsty and hungry, so I look around me to see what I can find. I slowly walk around trying to find food. I haven't come across any bodies of water yet so I'll have to get water from other places. About a five minute walk from where I stopped is a bush overflowing with berries to which I run excitedly. I collect as many as I can in my pockets and scamper up the closest tree. When the gong sounded, I didn't take the time to gather supplies. I just grabbed what little things were in front of me which wasn't very much, just a tiny backpack. So as I get comfortable in my tree, I open the bag to find a small empty water canister and what looks like a pocket knife. That's it. _Sigh._

I look around and am really happy to see that I recognize a lot of the trees and plants around me. I will be able to survive in here even if I don't find Thresh. Reassured of my chances, I dig into my feast of berries. I've never been able to keep any of what I gather to myself before. Back home, I usually give it all away so that my siblings and grandmother can eat. I eat very little, mostly just the food they give us in the fields. We're not allowed to eat any of the fruit we pick. The Peacekeepers whip us if we're caught so most of us don't even try. When I'm up in the trees through, getting ready to signal that the day is over, I often quickly snack on some fruit so I'm not quite so hungry at night when I get home. My grandmother keeps a small garden in our backyard and I took tesserae for my family so at least there's a little to eat…

When I've had enough (I basically finish them), I climb back down, gather more berries in the water canister (so they don't get crushed) and start running again. I want to be as far as possible from those big guys from District One and Two tonight. They scare me…

I don't flit from tree to tree like I normally would because I'm not familiar with the territory yet. Instead, I look around as I am running to get my bearings. I also want to find a big tree so I'll be well hidden tonight.

I've been running for about 45 minutes when I bump into something sending me flying on my bum. I fearfully look up to see what, or rather who I ran into so I know what to do next. What I see brings a smile to my face and I run to the person. I won't be alone now!

Cato POV

The bloodbath is everything I imagined it would be. Brutal, exhilarating and completely bloody. When the countdown finished, I let myself forget that the other tributes were innocent children and saw them simply as the dummies we used in training. They were no longer the people I had spent the past week with. Instead I focussed on taking as many people down as possible. And I did. I _am_king of these games! I slashed, cut, eviscerated and chopped my way to the top and I intend to stay here.

Now, the playing field has been almost halved with only thirteen of us left. I look at all the bodies (_They're fake, Cato, they're the training dummies_) and spare a thought for Katniss hoping she's alright. There are bodies lying in the direction where Clove is standing but I don't bother looking at them. Clove knows what she has to do, Brutus and Enobaria told her.

"Clove! What the hell are you doing over there. Come and help us sort out the supplies."

She starts making her way over, her little fists and jaw clenched. Her eyes look just as deadly as those knives she loves so much.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Back off, Lover Boy." She sneers at me walking by muttering to herself.

"Lover Boy, really, Clove? You should know me better than that."

"I thought I did. I'm surprised you were able to stop mooning over her long enough to do your job."

"One, you're delusional. I don't moon over anything or anyone. Two, you're jealous."

If her glare could get any harder, it does when I say that. "Fuck you, Cato."

Marvel is apparently closer than I thought and starts in on Clove. "Great comeback. Is Clovie sad that big bad Cato isn't cuddling up to her?"

Glimmer has since sidled over to us and giggles at Marvel's taunt. _Airhead_. Clove is red in the face and if I didn't know better, I'd think she is about to cry. So I cut her some slack.

"Leave her alone, guys. Let's get these supplies sorted through so we can go hunting."

Marvel and Glimmer shrug and get back to work. I turn away to head back to the mouth of the Cornucopia but Clove holds me back.

"Thanks, Cato."

I just shrug back at her.

"You know it's not true, right? I don't have any feelings for you."

_Right. Because that reaction proved her point..._

"I know, Clove. Don't worry about it."

Now that that's taken care of, I move on to the weapons. "Where's the bow and arrows? I was sure I had seen one here before the bloodbath started..."

"Your _girl_took them. They were supposed to be mine..." Glimmer pouts at me.

"Stop your whining Glimmer, we don't have time for this. Grab whatever other weapon you're decent with and let's get going", Clove snaps.

My girl? Oh, right, Katniss. A smile unwittingly crosses my features. I wonder what she's up to now and if she's found stupid LoverBoy. I really hope she's okay...

Gale POV

_Dammit!_"Stupid Gamemakers. What were they thinking leaving us hanging like that!"

"Gale, I'm sure she's ok. She has to be. She promised me she'd come home"

"I know, Prim. But what are we supposed to think? The last we saw, a knife was flying towards her!"

"Gale, honey, calm down. Panicking is just making it worse. For all we know she is ok."

"But mom, seriously!"

"Gale, everyone is stressed out enough as it is. Your outbursts aren't helping. I know how much you care about her. We all do. We're all scared for her, but please, be quiet."

I guess she's right but I can't help it. The thought that she could be dead... I can't even think about it. And that _Career_doesn't even look like he cares that she could be dead. He's supposed to be in a relationship with her or something like that but it's obvious it's an act. I really hope she doesn't fall for it... If she's still alive that is...

Katniss POV

Once the knife slices the backpack's handle, I make a grab for the shoulder strap. It's a good thing I bend down because I see a knife flying straight for my head. I drop to the ground and roll away from Clove. _What is she doing?_ I put the backpack on and boot it towards the forest. I'm only 10 feet away and I look back. _Man, she just doesn't give up, does she?_

Another knife is flying through the air towards my head and I almost don't manage to block it with my backpack. When I pass the first few trees, I slow down and take a breath. I know she won't stray further away from the bloodbath than she already is.  
I run for what seems like hours not thinking about the plan. I just want to get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible. Then I can scale a tree and end the first day. When I finally stop, it's about two hours before sunset and I realize I'm hungry, very hungry. With two hours to go, I can hunt and cook some dinner and then find somewhere to hide before the Careers come out to play. I know I don't have to worry about Cato but the others are out to get me.

It takes me almost no time at all to hunt down a couple of groosling that should carry me through the next day or two. I'm gathering some wood to make a small fire when something bumps into me. I turn around, my bow at the ready with an arrow notched when I see who it is and a large smile breaks out on my face.

"Hey, Little Bird."

"Katniss!" Rue squeaks, rushing over to me.

I wrap my arms around her. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Me too. Is Cato with you?"

I shake my head sadly. "No. He's sticking with the Careers."

"Oh. But why? Aren't you guys together?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Rue."

"It shouldn't be. I mean, if he loves you, he should be with you."

"He's not the bad guy here, Rue. Trust me. We're just doing what's best for the both of us."

"I don't understand, but I don't think I have to. As long as you two are happy."

"We'll do what we have to." But where does that leave Rue?

As if she can read my mind, she reassures me, "Don't worry Katniss, I've known from the second I was reaped that I never had a chance to win these games. The new rule helps, sure, but the odds have never been in my favor."

"Don't talk like that, Rue. It's just day one, you can make it until the end. So, just don't think like that, okay?"

"Okay, Katniss."

"Good. Now, would you like some dinner?"

Her eyes light up. "You have food?"

"Yeah. I just caught two groosling and was about to cook them when you bumped into me."

"Right. Sorry about that."

"No worries. Now what do you say we build this fire and cook the meat before the sun sets?"

"Yeah!"

We get to work and cook our dinner. "I have some berries we can eat for dessert!"

"That's great! We will have a feast tonight!"

We stomp out the fire and I remove evidence of our short stay here. We have yet to find water and the berries didn't do much to ease my thirst. That will be the number one item on the agenda for tomorrow morning. For now though, we walk around and try to find a tree that will be able to hold both our weights and provide adequate cover for our presence. When we find it, I let Rue scale it first since she can't defend herself quite as well if someone comes upon us. Once she's safe, I start climbing up and join her on a thick and sturdy looking branch about 30 feet up. I mutter, "Thank you Gamemakers for making the trees big and tall," seriously happy that they've provided adequate hiding spots. It will let us sleep without being on the edge all the time. Well, more than we already are for being in the Games, that is.

It's not long after the sun goes down that we get ready to go to sleep. I look through the backpack that almost cost me my life and am thankful for the presence of a sleeping bag along with an empty 1 litre water canister and some iodine pills to help purify the water. There are also dried meat strips I heard are called jerky and some crackers. These will be used only if there's no other food around. Rue and I snuggle into the sleeping bag.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?"

"Um..." I don't usually sing to people who aren't Prim...

"Nevermind. It's just that Nanny, my grandmother, sings me to sleep sometimes."

"That's okay, Rue. I can sing for you."

And I do. I sing a song my daddy taught me. It's a song from before the Dark Days but it really is beautiful.

_You spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance_  
_For the break that will make it okay_  
_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day_  
_[...]*_

Gale POV

Tears are streaming down Prim's face as she listens to Katniss sing little Rue to sleep. I haven't heard her sing in so long. She never sings anymore unless it's to Prim or in the woods when she thinks she's alone. I think it's because it reminds her of her dad...

Finnick POV

If anyone doubted what that girl was made of before, they can't now. I just wish Annie could hear her...

The whole room is silent. All the others screens are quiet too. It's as if the whole world has paused to listen to the Girl on Fire sing. The mockingjays have done what they do for few people; they stopped and listened. As she finishes the song, they pick up the tune and carry it all over the arena. You can see the heads of tributes look up in surprise at this song coming from the birds. They all seem to be wondering from where it's come. All except for one person...

Peeta POV

I'm about to drift to sleep, having finished camouflaging myself, when the birds start singing. It takes a few seconds to realize that it's not just their own chirping; they are repeating someone else's tune.

Katniss is singing.

I know it's her. I've only heard them do that once before and it's when she sang in school. It can't be anyone else. I wonder if she's singing for Cato...

Katniss POV

When the song finishes, Rue is sleeping peacefully next me. I can't sleep though. I edge slowly out of the sleeping bag and make my way to the next branch thinking about Prim.

"Goodnight, Little Duck. I love you."

I know she's not here to say anything in response but I know that if she's watching (which she probably is) she's saying the same thing back to me.

I sit there staring at the stars when a voice I didn't think I'd hear this soon startles me.

"I didn't know you could sing, Firegirl."

_Cato._

* * *

_* Angel_, by Sarah McLachlan.

_**Please let me know how I'm doing!** **I've started next chapter so hopefully it won't be so long between updates this time... **_

**_Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers (and happy Black Friday shopping to all North Americans!)_**

**Props:**

**Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter! So sorry it's taking me such a looonng to reply. **

**Roborams:** Thank you for putting up with my long absence and then taking up the proofreading torch again at the drop of a hat. You're the best. :) xx

**Jada:** As always, you rock! I always love reading your reviews. Thank you! Loved the review :)

**Strawberryluv:** First off, thanks for your review! Loved it! I'm glad you like what I did with Cato's character. As you can see, I tried to bring a little of old Cato back into this chapter. Hope you liked it!

**KJC:** Kay, thank you so much to reading and reviewing. It's really appreciated. I'm glad you like my story! It is my first foray into the writing world after all... Ha! I would love to hang it all up and write full-time! :D

**Sarah:** Sorry it took so long to update! I'm happy you like the story. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Guest:** Thank you!

**Ellie:** Wow! Thank you. That is high praise indeed! I will definitely try to continue to live up to it. I'm glad out like how I tweaked their personalities. I try to keep them as close to canon as possible but they need their quirks to keep the storyline new, right? Anyhow, thank you for the reviews! :)

**TheDorkyPopular:** Dorky, first off, welcome and thanks for introducing yourself. :) Wow! Your top 3? Loving it! and 5 out of 5! A perfect score! Sweet! So thank you, for reading, for reviewing. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Deeply sorry it took so long but here it is. A bit of a filler chapter but so it goes. Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now that I don't own it!**

* * *

Katniss POV

My head snaps down and our eyes lock. He has his ever present smirk on his face, like he's caught me. Oh how I'd like to wipe it off...he thinks he's so smart.

"It never came up, I guess. How did you find me?"

"We're hunting. The birds went really quiet and I caught the last of the song before they started singing it. I followed the sound and waited when I couldn't figure out where it was coming from anymore. The others moved on to the person who lit the fire over there. I was about to go find them when you spoke and I knew it was you. You should sing more often."

"Thanks, but I only sang because Rue asked. It reminds me of all this stuff I'd rather not remember right now."

"What? So you wouldn't sing for me, but you'll sing for her? Hmph!"

"Awe. Is wittle Cato jealous?"

"Don't be stupid. Now, won't you come down and give me a proper hello?"

"Are you alone?"

"Of course I am. Didn't you hear me when I said they went on without me?"

A scream from somewhere behind me echoes through the night. Looks like they found the person who lit the fire...

Seneca POV

"Sir, the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 have reached the area where the fire and the girl from District 8 are. Should we switch the footage to them?"

"No. Stay on Cato and the Girl on Fire. The tribute's death can be replayed later on." According to the polls, this love story is by far the most popular theme this year. So for now, it is in my best interest to focus on that.

Besides, let the Capitol get their love story for now. It's not like the odds are actually in their favour. Not really. But no one knows the orders I've received yet.

Katniss POV

I make my way down to the lowest branch and jump down into Cato's waiting arms.

"Hey Kitten."

"Hi." I nuzzle into his neck breathing him in. It's like he knew I just needed some comfort and found me. Okay, that's a little corny but his timing really is impeccable.

"So how are you holding up? Was today okay?"

"Yes. I found Rue. More like she found me so we started sticking together. Oh, and Clove tried to kill me, twice."

"That's nice about Rue. I know you like her and... WHAT? Clove tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, at the bloodbath. She's not..."

"Too fond of you, but we knew that before the Games began." He looks at me warning me not to divulge our plan to Panem. Right. We still have a game to survive.

"How about you?"

"The day has been okay. The bloodbath was actually a lot of fun. It was more than what they made it out to be in training. What's wrong?"

By this time I've disengaged from him, staring at him in utter disbelief. This is not the Cato I know.

"What? You enjoyed killing all those children?" I say, barely repressing my rage. How can he stand there and be happy about what he's done?

"Katniss, you know that's not it. I just wouldn't let myself think about it that way. I couldn't."

"Right."

Cato POV

She's crossing her arms and is completely unconvinced, yet I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am.

"I'm just doing what I have to do to get home, Kat. I'll hardly be able to do what needs to be done if I keep looking at the tributes like they're people."  
She's just standing there like she doesn't want to see the logic in what I'm saying. Finally, she sighs and moves toward me.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Then she whispers, so the cameras won't pick up what she's saying, "I just hate the fact that you have to kill people to make it out of here."

I take a few steps forward and back her up against her tree. She looks up at me and I bend my head down to her.

I never really thought about it before now, but I think I actually missed her today, although there wasn't a lot of time to think of her. My focus was on staying alive and getting out of here.

Katniss POV

My arms go around his neck pulling him as close as possible. He kisses me softly below my ear and whispers, "I know, Kitten, but we've got to do it."

With that he resumes placing feather light kisses along my neck and my jaw pressing into the tree with his body.

Cato POV

"Cato?"

I growl. _What?!_

"As much as I'd like to continue this, now isn't really the right..."

I kiss her forcefully. _There! That will shut her up for now. _She tries to resist me at first but she FINALLY sees reason and melts into the kiss. I _so_have her wrapped around my finger!

Brutus POV

_Hmm_. Against all odds, considering she's from Twelve, that girl really is quite enchanting. I can see why Cato would forget all his lessons whenever he's around her. The Academy taught him, and me for that matter, that emotions were for the weak and not to have them. If we did have them, we certainly couldn't show them because that guaranteed you a beating. Most of those who come out of the Games victorious know better. There's still a front to present to the outside world but deep down we're all scarred and broken.

Still, the Girl on Fire balances him out; compliments him regardless of her strength and feistiness. She brings out his humanity. They will be a force to reckon with once they get together.

Haymitch really wasn't kidding when he talked about her. The alliance with the little girl is a perfect example. She refuses to compromise her morals despite where she is right now. It's stupid but admirable, nonetheless.

"You were saying, Firegirl?" _And the cocky ass is back!_

"I was saying that now isn't the time and place for drawn out displays of affection", she huffs.

"You could have fooled me!"

"Yeah, well..." _Ha!_ He stumped her. _Go Cato!_

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"That you're putty in my hands. That I'm irresistible." _Oh God_... He's definitely laying it on too thick now. Really Cato?

"Hey Brutus! Your tribute is a little full of himself, isn't he?" Haymitch yells out. I shrug in response. "It's not my doing!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Pretty Boy. You're just a good kisser. Everyone knows that I'm the irresistible one and that _YOU_ are putty in _MY_ hands." Her eyes glint mischievously as she says this last part. _She's good!_

It's Cato's time to huff. "You of course would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, but I do. Remember how this all began? No? Let me refresh your memory a little, starting while we were still in our chariots in the Victors' Circle and then at the welcome dinner?"

While Cato takes a few seconds to think about what she's saying and the smirk grows on her face, Finnick shouts, "I like her, 'Mitch! Putting him in his place, she is!"

His face completely deadpan, Haymitch responds, "Of course she is. His ego needs to be taken down a notch or two. He walks around like he's God's gift to women."

"More like the whole nation!" I quip.

Practically the whole room erupts in laughter at that. Even Enobaria cracks a half smile before we all turn back to the screen to hear Cato's witty reply.

"You... That doesn't count!" _Very witty indeed..._

"Oh yes it does! You chased me remember?"

Cato grumbles, "You're ruining my street cred, Katniss..."

Laughter bursts out from absolutely everyone in the viewing room at that.

"Sorry, babe, I just need to make things clear." She gives him a peck on the lips. "Now you have to go; your _friends_are getting closer and they can't find me down here."

"You know I won't let them do anything to you."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want them attacking you either. It's easier if you just go now and let me climb back up to Rue. We'll be safe up there."

Katniss POV

He touches his forehead to mine and sighs. " You're right, I should go. Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"I'm sure. You can't even see Rue from down here in the darkness."

"Ok, fine. Just... don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed alright?"

"I won't. Same goes for you."

"You don't have to worry about me, love. I'll be fine."

"Cocky bastard. _Go_!"

With a final peck on the lips he's gone. I climb back up my tree just in time to hear him catch up with the rest of the Careers. _Whew!_That was close. Another minute and they would have caught us. Once I'm back on the branch where Rue is sleeping soundly, I slip back into the sleeping bag and slowly drift off.

Cato POV

"Cato! Where the hell were you? You missed the first kill of the night!"

"I was busy, Marvel."

"Sucking face with Twelve were you?"

"Come on, Marvel, Cato wouldn't really stoop that low. Not when I'm around."

A chorus of voices shout, "Shut up, Glimmer."

"What? It's true! Who would want that scrawny scum when they can have me?"

"Geez, Glimmer! If it were possible, I'd say you have a bigger ego than Cato."

"Screw you, Clove. You're just jealous."

"Of being an airhead?"

"Hmph! I don't know why I put up with this crap."

"Because you want to be near the awesomeness that is me."

"That's just great Glimmer, now you've got Cato going!"

"Shut up Clove! You're just jealous he's paying attention to me and not you!"

"Enough! You guys are acting like children." I receive indignant huffs from Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. "Don't we have some hunting to do?"

They all give me a stiff nod and we proceed in silence. We still have a few hours before we need to head back to the Cornucopia and get some sleep. We try to cover as much ground as possible and along the way, it occurs to me I was able to dodge answering their questions as to my whereabouts earlier. I'm sure they all suspect I was with Katniss but for all they know I heard a sound and thought it was another tribute. Well it was but...

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the confusing turn my mind has taken. I need to focus on finding the next tribute. When the sky starts to lighten, we head back to the Cornucopia to get some sleep. As we pass a rock formation, I think I see something moving out of the corner of my eye, yet when I look back in that direction, there is nothing but rocks. It must be my tired brain making me see things. We finally reach the Cornucopia and with a tired groan, I lower myself on my sleeping bag and after ascertaining that Marvel will be taking first watch, I fall in a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted. You guys are the reason I keep writing. I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
